Batman V Superman - The Alternate Cut
by Iron Mandarin
Summary: A fan script written to improve the flawed scenarios of Zack Snyder's Batman V Superman Dawn of Justice. If you want to read a more optimistic version of the movie where Batman doesn't kill, Lex Luthor is a more comic book accurate version and Doomsday is replaced with another villain then I think you'll enjoy this. Please also don't hesitate to leave a review.


126

THE CONTENTS OF THIS DOCUMENT ARE PRIVATE AND CONFIDENTIAL

 **BATMAN V SUPERMAN – THE ALTERNATE CUT**

screenplay by

Andrew Turner

based on the works of Jeph Loeb, Frank Miller, Grant Morrison, Jim Stalin and Chris Terrio.

SECOND DRAFT

SEPTEMBER 2016

© ANDREW TURNER

FADE IN

 **METROPOLIS**

 **MANKIND IS INTRODUCED TO THE SUPERMAN.**

EXT. METROPOLIS – DAY

We open on a logo that reads Wayne Financial. The sound of panicked voices takes us down to a group of civilians evacuating a building. Something is wrong, but we can't tell what from this angle.

The focus settles on a figure as he ushers a group of people to safety. A man in peak physical condition. He is seasoned, unshaven and clearly distressed by the situation that is unfolding.

 **Bruce Wayne.**

He glances upwards at the Kryptonian ship hovering just above the Metropolis skyline. It's giant energy beam piercing the earth's surface and causing the nearby buildings to simply implode from the shockwave. Bruce reaches for his cell phone and dials the first contact.

BRUCE

Alfred. It's me.

INT. BATCAVE

Deep beneath stately Wayne Manor, a figure sits at a computer watching the destruction unfold on the monitor.

ALFRED

I've been monitoring the situation from here Master Wayne. It would seem that whatever that ship is doing is causing damage to the earth's core.

EXT. METROPOLIS – DAY

BRUCE

I need to get up there and find a way to stop it. Is it ready?

INT. BATCAVE

A compartment is seen being loaded into the Batwing. With the press of a key, Alfred fires up the ignition before activating the plane's remote guidance system.

ALFRED

The Batwing is on the way sir. You need only get to the drop zone in time.

EXT. METROPOLIS – DAY

Bruce hangs up the phone and steps into his specially designated vehicle waiting at the kerb. He floors the accelerator and steers himself around the crowd and onto the road. Other cars veer past him as they desperately attempt to flee the city.

Bruce looks up at the battle taking place over their heads to see a US fighter jet impacting against the Kryptonian ship's force field. It spins out of control and topples towards the street. Gritting his teeth, Bruce quickly swerves down an alleyway just as the jet sweeps past him.

As he clears the alleyway Bruce takes a breather, but realises he's not out of danger yet as a huge vessel crashes through the building in front of him. Another scarab shaped ship has just past overhead and is careening a path of destruction across the city. With the buildings crumbling down on either side of him, Bruce races at top speed and barely manages to outrun the rubble.

With the Kryptonian ship in sight again, Bruce pulls up alongside a group of civilians who are watching from afar. The beam has stopped firing and the ship has gone silent.

Then without warning a C17 cargo plane rams into the ship, causing a gigantic energy burst to ripple outwards. Bruce and the onlookers step back as a portal opens in the sky and the Kryptonian ship is dragged inside.

For a moment Bruce believes the cataclysmic event to be over. Then he hears a chime and checks his cell phone again.

ALFRED

Sir, can you hear me? The Seismic activity out of Metropolis appears to have subsided.

BRUCE

Is it over Alfred?

ALFRED

It's hard to tell from here sir. The Batwing is still inbound.

Being close enough to make it the rest of the way on foot, Bruce makes a run for the building with his phone still to his ear.

BRUCE

Good. I'm less than a block away from the drop zone. I should be able to—

But just as Bruce rounds the corner there is a sound breaking crash from the end of the street. One of the Kryptonians has collided with a building with a crowd of civilians caught directly below. A fiery blast suddenly erupts from within, cutting the tower apart.

In his mind Bruce weighs his options and instinctively realises there's no decision to be made. Abandoning his primary mission, he rushes towards the danger with the intent of saving anyone he can. As the building collapses, a giant dust cloud is blown in his direction.

Moments later Bruce wades his way through the mist and scans the rubble looking for survivors. Visibility is down to zero forcing him become reliant on sound as a guide. As he treads further and further into the dust cloud he hears a faint voice nearby.

CORBEN

…I can't feel my legs…I can't feel my legs.

Following the voice to its owner, Bruce chances upon a hand buried underneath a clump of rubble. He rushes forward and immediately begins digging away. He clears away the rubble and manages to catch sight of the trapped man's face. Bruce calls out into the mist.

BRUCE

WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!

The man grasps at Bruce's shoulder with his one remaining arm. Bruce glances back down in horror and realises that over half of his body is pinned underneath a steel girder.

CORBEN

You're Bruce Wayne aren't you?

BRUCE

That's right. Everything's going to be okay you hear me? What's your name?

CORBEN

Corben. Sergeant John Corben.

BRUCE

I promise you you're going to make it through this John. Just hold on.

Two other survivors rush to Corben's side and take him by the shoulders. Bruce nods to them and proceeds to lift the girder so that they can move him to safety. Corben winces as he catches sight of his injuries.

CORBEN

Oh god!

As he leaves the men to attend to Corben, Bruce turns around and spots a little girl about to be crushed by a mound of debris.

BRUCE

LOOK OUT!

The little girl turns at his warning, but is frozen in terror. Bruce rushes across and manages to move her out of the way just before the debris flattens her.

BRUCE

It's okay. You're safe now.

LITTLE GIRL

My Mommy.

BRUCE

It's okay. We'll make sure you find your mommy and…

The little girl points up at the now destroyed building. The upper floors are gone. Bruce sighs and embraces the girl as she begins to sob.

LITTLE GIRL

Why did they do this? Why did they take her?

As he cradles the girl in his arms, Bruce hears a roaring sound and turns to the sky to see more fiery debris tearing through the atmosphere. He squints into the distance only barely making out the two figures grappling in midair, but what he sees is unmistakable.

 **General Zod and the being called Kal El.**

Bruce gazes up at the beings responsible for the horrific events that had unfolded on Metropolis. The injustice rises up within him and the rage clambers its way to the surface. He narrows his brow and eyes the two Kryptonians with a look that could have stopped a clock. A look that could only be identified as one singular desire.

Vengeance.

OPENING TITLES:

INT. CHANNEL 52 NEWS STUDIO

An attractive young Newscaster sits at her desk reading from the paper in front of her.

NEWSCASTER

Tonight's broadcast marks the one year anniversary of the Invasion of Metropolis. It's only been 12 months since the earth came under attack by General Zod and his Kryptonian Armada, but for the friends and families of the 5000 that perished that day, it is one that will remain with them for the rest of their lives. Only with the aid of the United States Military and Kal El, a Kryptonian raised here on earth 34 years ago, mankind prevailed over the invading force. On this day we take the time to reflect how far we have come.

EXT. METROPOLIS MEMORIAL PARK – DAY

A camera crew is seen looking out over the location that had once been ground zero for General Zod's attack. Less than a year ago this site had been nothing more a smouldering creator in the centre of Metropolis.

And while much of the area is still under construction the city is up and running again. The area has been converted into a sleek monorail park and the architecture of the surrounding buildings has been refurbished leaving them with a futuristic aesthetic.

Amidst all of this the focuses settles on a logo on a nearby tanker truck. A single word encased in a patriotic red, white and blue font.

 **LexCorp.**

As the camera crew pans around the city, we see that the logo is present across the skyline. On cranes, skyscrapers and electronic billboards.

NEWSCASTER (V.O)

Thanks to a sizeable grant from Metropolis' favourite son Lex Luthor the Post Invasion Metropolis is thriving.

EXT. LEXCORP TOWER – DAY

We cut to the outside of LexCorp tower where a press conference is being held. **Lex Luthor** himself is on stage delivering an address to a crowd of reporters. He is a bald, but well built man in his late 50s.

LEX

Rebuilding the city I was born and raised in has been a true privilege. LexCorp has always prided itself on the protection of Metropolis and her people. Not a world where we are forced to rely on aliens and other so-called "heroes." Real heroes don't wear capes. Real heroes are the men and women who stood vigilant the day of the invasion. Fire fighters, law enforcement, rescue workers, Americans.

NEWSCASTER (V.O)

Of course there are many who still find discomfort with the revelation that we are not alone in the universe.

The footage cuts to a series of pre-recorded interviews with citizens of Metropolis.

CITIZEN 1

I ain't buying the Daily Planet's propaganda pieces. Luthor tells it like it is. Superman's dangerous!

CITIZEN 2

Yeah, Superman's no hero! You know who the real heroes are? Lex Luthor and the people at LexCorp who've been cleaning up Metropolis. The world needs people like that.

The footage is intercut with shots of defaced posters with messages reading "SUPERMAN DESTROYED METROPOLIS" and "LUTHOR IS OUR SAVIOUR"

INT. CLARK KENT'S APPARTMENT – DAY

We move outwards from the television to find ourselves in Clark Kent's apartment. The place is small, but it's the best someone on a reporter's salary can afford.

Pulitzer prize winning journalist **Lois Lane** is seated on the couch watching the television.

She picks up the remote and switches the channel.

INT. TALK SHOW

The channel changes to a talk show.

TALK SHOW HOST

-So apparently Superman doesn't want us to think of him as American. And really why would we? Except for the red and blue costume, maybe because he has one third of the USAs initials on his chest. I assume the only reason he's not wearing the Declaration of independence, as a cape is he thinks it's too on the nose.

INT. CLARK KENT'S APARTMENT - DAY

Lois switches the channel yet again.

INT. DEBATE SHOW

On another network, a heated debate entitled the Superman Question is underway. This debate is intercut with background footage of the Man of Steel performing acts of heroism around the globe.

THEORIST 1

-And in the last 12 months, Superman has devoted himself to saving lives all around the world.

THEORIST 2

Which should make us all the more suspicious of his activities. We're talking about an alien who remained undiscovered for over 3 decades, only to reveal himself when his people arrive on earth and openly call him out. Then when he chose to rebel against them, he levelled a city in the process.

THEORIST 1

Let me just stop you there and remind you that he saved the planet.

THEORIST 2

Only by murdering the last surviving member of his species. Imagine the effect that would have on the mental state of a regular individual, let alone a godlike being. And now we are expected to simply accept the protection of this unnervingly nice person. Some countries are already heralding him as a messianic figure.

THEORIST 1

We as a population on this planet have been looking for a saviour. We have always created icons in our own image. What we've done is projected ourselves onto him. The fact is maybe he's not some devil or Jesus character. Maybe he's just a guy trying to do the right thing.

THEORIST 2

The simple fact of the matter is we know next to nothing about Superman. What government does he represent? Who decides where and when he should intervene?

INT. CLARK KENT'S APARTMENT - DAY

The door to the apartment opens and Lois' boyfriend walks in carrying a bag of groceries. He wears thick-rimmed glasses and has adopted a slumped posture.

 **Clark Kent.**

CLARK

Sorry I had to rush out last night Lo. There was a space disaster I had to go take care of.

LOIS

Clark, I've been trying to call you all morning.

Clark checks his pockets, but finds nothing.

CLARK

I…uh…may have left my phone in space.

LOIS

(LAUGHS) That explains why I got all those missed calls from your mother. She wants to know when you and I are coming out to the farm.

CLARK

Next week isn't it?

LOIS

Yeah. Also the coffee's gone cold. Can you do that thing you do?

Clark raises his glasses and fires a concentrated blast of heat vision into the coffee pot in attempt to heat it up. It incinerates a hole in the coffee pot

CLARK

Damn, I'll get it eventually.

He tosses it in bin in the corner. It's full of destroyed coffee pots. He turns back to face his girlfriend.

CLARK

Lo?

She doesn't respond. Clark gazes over at the television.

EXT. US CAPITOL – DAY

The screen shows a female US Senator standing outside the Capitol building in Washington DC giving a press conference.

SENATOR

I hereby urge Superman to come to the hill of the people in a week's time to see those who have suffered in Metropolis. The world needs to know what he stands for. What he intends to do with his power. Whether he acts by our will or by his own.

INT. CLARK KENT'S APARTMENT - DAY

Lois and Clark exchange nervous glances.

LOIS

This is what we've been afraid of.

CLARK

I have to do it.

LOIS

But Clark-

CLARK

People deserve to know why I'm here.

At that moment, Clark's super hearing picks up something.

DOCTOR (VIA SUPER HEARING)

I got held up! No, no, don't put the phone down Regan! Just stay in the apartment! You have to believe me I'm on my way.

CLARK

I have to go Lois. Someone needs me.

LOIS

Alright, I'll see you at work Smallville.

The two exchange a quick kiss before Clark speeds out of the apartment.

EXT. METROPOLIS – DAY

In downtown Metropolis a girl named Regan stands atop a tall skyscraper. Her face is covered in Mascara after hours of crying. In her hand she holds a cell phone with a pink casing. A voice on the other end of the line urges her to listen.

DOCTOR (ON PHONE)

REGAN! OH, GOD, I'M ON MY WAY! DON'T PUT THE PHONE DOWN!

But Regan drowns out the voice and begins to gravitate further and further towards the edge of the roof. She looks out over the ledge and places her hand over her mouth to adjust to the sickening height.

Regan takes her phone and drops it off the edge of the roof even as the voice on the other end continues trying to console her. It plummets until it's out of sight.

Regan clenches her fist and closes her eyes ready to end it all.

And then a hand appears on her shoulder.

She whirls around to find Superman standing right behind her, his red cape flowing majestically behind him like an imperial robe.

SUPERMAN

Your doctor really did get held up Regan. It's never as bad as it seems.

REGAN

DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! THIS IS MY CHOICE!

She steps away from the ledge and back onto the roof. Superman remains where he stands.

SUPERMAN

Talk to me Regan. Help me understand why you're doing this.

REGAN

IT'S NOT FAIR! I'M 27! I'VE GOT NO JOB! NO COLLEGE DEGREE! NO BOYFRIEND! IT'S SO EASY FOR EVERYONE ELSE! IT'S NOT FAIR! NONE OF IT'S FAIR! AND DON'T YOU TELL ME IT IS!

Regan advances back towards the ledge, tears streaming down her face. For a moment Superman considers the possibility of simply flying her back down by force, but quickly decides against it. He moves reassuringly over to her again.

SUPERMAN

You're right. It's not fair. The world can be a cruel place, but it doesn't have to be.

He ascends his feet off the ground and hovers less than a metre away from the edge of the roof. He extends his arm out for her.

SUPERMAN

If you think there's a chance, no matter how small, that there might be just one more h appy day out there then take my hand.

Regan hesitates, still unsure. Superman meets her gaze.

SUPERMAN

You're much stronger than you think you are. Trust me.

His tone is neither imposing nor commanding. Instead he speaks as if he is entirely convinced by what he is saying. And something in his voice makes Regan believe that it's the truth.

She steps off the ledge…

…And right into Superman's welcoming embrace. She begins to break down in his arms as if just having someone to hold is enough to pull the broken pieces of her life back together. Superman smiles and continues holding her in mid-air as they hover above the city.

INT. METROPOLIS HOSPITAL – DAY

Sergeant John Corben, the victim Bruce Wayne rescued during the Invasion of Metropolis, lies in a hospital bed. His body is a twisted mess of flesh draped over with bandages. Numerous dialysis machines and life support systems surround his bed.

The door opens and a Nurse enters the room. She places a tray of food on his table.

NURSE

Good morning John. You have a visitor.

A man dressed in an immaculate black suit and tie steps into the room flanked by his female bodyguard.

LEX

Mr Corben. A pleasure to finally meet you in person. Do you know who I am?

CORBEN

Yeah. You're Lex Luthor. Everyone knows who you are.

Lex takes this as a compliment and grins. He gestures for his bodyguard to wait outside and strides across the room and takes a seat next to Corben.

LEX

It's a shame to see you in this state after all the good you've done Mr Corben. Your service record is extensive. Three tours in Kandaq. Two in Bialya. To many of your peers you were considered the ideal soldier.

Corben is hesitant to respond, wary of why this businessman is inquiring about his military history. Lex continues.

LEX

As I understand it, you were on leave from the military last year. That you wanted to spend time with your wife and daughter in Metropolis. Three days after you returned home, the Invasion took place.

CORBEN

What is this? Why are you here asking about my family?

LEX

Yours was a tragic story that I couldn't help but take an interest in Mr Corben.

On the bedside table there is a photograph of Corben with his wife and daughter. Lex takes the photo and examines it.

LEX

I'm here because you and I both share a common distain for a certain caped individual. I know that Superman took-

CORBEN

Superman took everything from me! Everything! My wife! My daughter! My livelihood! I can't even pee standing up now!

Despite Corben's outburst, Lex remains calm and measured.

LEX

I understand entirely Mr Corben. Superman left us all truly vulnerable after the Invasion, but he also showed me that we need to be prepared for the next one and make no mistake the next war will be fought against Superman. I can't bring your wife and daughter back, but perhaps I can offer you a small measure of satisfaction.

CORBEN

What are you talking about?

LEX

LexCorp has been developing experimental prosthetics for individuals such as yourself. It's not yet ready for mass production, but we hope to make it available in the near future. I'd like to extend this offer to you.

CORBEN

Why me?

LEX

Your military experience makes you the logical candidate.

LexCorp has some of the best scientific minds on earth in one place. With your consent, we can have you transferred to my facility where we can perform the procedure.

Corben pauses to consider this opportunity carefully. Lex places the photograph of his family in his hand.

LEX

Your leave is over Sergeant. You've served your country. What I'm offering you now is the chance to serve your planet.

EXT. GOTHAM CITY SKYLINE - NIGHT

Gotham. The most crime ridden city in America. The last place on earth you want to live.

Built upon the remnants of a city out of time, the architecture possesses an almost nightmarish mystique. High above the towering gothic spires, retro style airships shine their spotlights down on the dampened streets. From the graffiti littered Bowery to the high profile Iceberg Lounge nightclub, corruption oozes from every level…

…Until the Bat signal appears from the roof of the Gotham City Police Department. To the ordinary citizens it's nothing more than a reminder of their hero's existence, but to the criminals it serves as a warning that a Dark Knight is watching over them until the sun rises.

EXT. PORT OF GOTHAM – NIGHT

Down on the docks at least 20 armed men are gathered around the water's edge waiting for a yacht to pull into the port.

One of the thugs has just finished taking a leak behind a shipping container. A second thug, local to Metropolis, breaks off from the group and approaches him looking to start up a conversation.

METROPOLIS THUG

Lot of heat on this job tonight. You got any idea why the boss wants the thing they're auctioning tonight?

GOTHAM THUG

I don't ask questions. I just wanna get this done. I don't like being out in the open.

METROPOLIS THUG

Why? Oh because of the…

GOTHAM THUG

Sssshhh! Don't say his name or he'll come!

He gestures up at the Bat signal in the sky.

METROPOLIS THUG

You mean Batman? Pffft. I ain't scared of Batman.

GOTHAM THUG

How many times you run into him before?

METROPOLIS THUG

How many?

GOTHAM THUG

Yeah how many times has he broken your arm? It's six for me.

METROPOLIS THUG

This is my first big job in Gotham.

GOTHAM THUG

Well you take some advice from someone who's lived in this city almost as long as he has. If you ever see him, you don't try to fight him. You just run. Everyone thinks they'll get lucky. That they'll be the one that finally caps him. But what they don't realise is that this is his city. Not ours.

METROPOLIS THUG

In case you ain't noticed we've got bigger problems than the Bat now or did you forget about the God up there listening?

GOTHAM THUG

Eh, Superman ain't got time for the little guys like us. Not when he's keeping himself busy dealing with earthquakes and tidal waves.

METROPOLIS THUG

Oh yeah smart guy. Why else do you think half the Metropolis underworld moved to Gotham after Superman decided to make it his home turf? It's cause they know the Bat only breaks their limbs and sends them to Blackgate, but Superman. After what he did to his own kind, who knows what he'd do to guys like us.

GOTHAM THUG

Whatever man.

Their conversation is momentarily interrupted by a commotion nearby. An enormous 6-foot tall Russian steps down from the yacht carrying an assortment of weapons on his back. His face is concealed by a red and black mask.

GOTHAM THUG

Here comes the boss now.

METROPOLIS THUG

Which one's this guy again?

GOTHAM THUG

You ain't heard of him. That right there is Anatoli Knyazev. Best assassin money can buy. Former Soviet agent. Over 200 confirmed kills. I hear the CIA even have a special name for him. The KGBeast.

The Metropolis thug sniggers before bursting into a fit of laughter.

METROPOLIS THUG

HAHAHAHAHA! It sounds like the sort of name an angry teen would use on the Internet.

GOTHAM THUG

Sssshhh!

METROPOLIS THUG

How do you not find that hilarious?

GOTHAM THUG

When you've spent time on everyone's gang in this city you start to take everything seriously.

The Metropolis thug is almost in tears with laughter now. KGBeast hears this and stomps in his direction. He takes the Metropolis thug by the neck and lifts him up against the side of the truck. The thug's laughter turns to anguish as the Russian tightens his grip on his throat.

KGBEAST

Speak my name once more and I will see that you never do again.

KGBeast reluctantly releases the thug from his grasp leaving him rasping for air on the ground. He gives the rest of his men a signal to enter the warehouse. The Metropolis thug stumbles back on his feet and follows his comrades inside.

INT. BLACK MARKET WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

KGBeast leads his men up to the third floor where the auction is about to take place. Once everyone is in position, an elderly individual wearing a gas mask steps out to greet them.

THE DEALER

You all know what you're here for tonight.

He produces a metallic suitcase only slightly larger than a football.

THE DEALER

We all saw the kind of power those Kryptonians had during the Invasion. That power can be yours for the right price.

KGBeast folds his arms, impatient to make his purchase. The dealer continues.

THE DEALER

The people that fished the contents of this case out of the Indian Ocean, they called it the Godkiller. Our analyst says it has the same amount of firepower as a dirty bomb. If you plan on using it, I'd suggest you choose your target carefully. Bidding begins at $5 Million dollars.

Suddenly and without warning the overhead lights in the warehouse simultaneously burst. The thugs are thrown into confusion and panic.

The Dealer backs himself up into the darkened corner in an attempt to give himself some more space. As he steps backwards the darkness takes a humanoid shape and drags him away.

The thugs perform a quick headcount and notice his absence. KGBeast barks an order.

KGBEAST

Spread out! Someone check the fusebox!

There comes an eerie creak from the rafters as if someone was moving around on the upper floor. In his blind terror the Metropolis Thug fires his M16 assault rifle into the ceiling. The floorboards disintegrate from the high calibre rounds, but there is no one in the rafters.

KGBEAST

Stop shooting! You're only wasting ammunition!

The floor bursts open beneath one of the gunmen and a pair of hands grab him by the legs. The thug screams as he is dragged down to the second floor. The gunman closest to him rushes over and empties his entire magazine into the gaping hole.

There is silence and then…

…A grappling hook bursts through his shoulder and pulls him down after his comrade screaming all the way down.

The rest of the thugs are becoming unsettled as they realise the ethereal creature stalking them is merely toying with them now. KGBeast attempts to rally them.

KGBEAST

Stay alert. There are over two dozen of you. You have him outnumbered.

There is a soft thump on the table in the centre of the room. The lights switch back on. The thugs turn and freeze.

The grey and black figure stands up to his full height, his cape draping across the table like a vampire. He narrows his eyes and glares at them. His appearance is so terrifying that for a full moment the thugs are too scared to open fire.

Standing over them is the Dark Knight Detective himself. **Batman.**

KGBEAST

WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? SHOOT HIM!

But before the goons can fire their assault rifles, Batman tosses a series of small projectiles in their direction. The devices become magnetised to the rifles before detonating in an explosion of sparks, causing the thugs to drop them.

At the same time the thug behind Batman has found the courage to raise his own weapon. The Dark Knight picks up on the distinctive sound of the gun cocking and immediately lunges for him. He grabs the gun so that the bullets are directed harmlessly into the floor before thrusting the butt of the rifle into the goon's face.

Leaving his men to finish the Bat, KGBeast snatches up the case containing the Godkiller and rushes out of the building. He gestures for both the Gotham and Metropolis thugs to follow him.

Afraid to pick up their weapons again most of the thugs that have been disarmed switch to their backup weapons. One of them produces a fragmentation grenade from his coat and proceeds to remove the pin. Reacting quickly, Batman left hooks the goon and hurls the explosive out the window.

It detonates in mid-air, but Batman doesn't stop to watch it as he's already on the move again. He rushes towards the next thug and delivers a punch that leaves him unconscious before he even hits the ground.

His comrade dives at him with a Swiss Army Knife. Batman catches him and hurls him to the floor breaking his arm on the way down.

One of the goons points his gun to Batman's head but before he can pull the trigger Batman grabs the thug by the wrist and twists it so that the gun slips between his fingers.

As the thug writhes under the pain, Batman glances over to see another thug rushing at him. He catches his fist and bends it so far back that he can hear the bone snap. With both thugs crouching in agony, Batman momentarily releases them only to slam their heads together.

Batman stands up and surveys the room. None of the thugs have managed to land even a single hit on him. He turns and sees the last conscious goon desperately crawling away from him.

Batman looms over the goon, casting his darkened shadow over him.

EXT. PORT OF GOTHAM – NIGHT

The scream is the last sound heard from inside the warehouse. Outside, the two thugs desperately scramble into the driver's seat of the parked truck. KGBeast jumps into the back of the trailer with the Godkiller in hand and closes the shutter behind him. The truck rolls out of the Docks and heads for a part of Gotham known as the Cauldron.

INT. SEMI TRAILER DRIVER'S SEAT - NIGHT

GOTHAM THUG

Did we lose him?

METROPOLIS THUG

Yeah, I think we're in the clear.

But as soon as he says it there comes a monstrous roar in the distance. Like a demon screeching into the night. The two thugs turn wildly attempting to determine what direction it came from.

METROPOLIS THUG

What was that?

GOTHAM THUG

Oh god! This is bad. We need to get out of here now.

METROPOLIS THUG

Why? What's coming?

A streamlined black vehicle surges through the fence behind them and begins chasing after the truck.

It's __ **the Batmobile.**

INT. BATMOBILE COCKPIT

Batman sits at the helm of his war machine. He narrows his eyes and floors the accelerator.

INT. SEMI TRAILER DRIVER'S SEAT – NIGHT

METROPOLIS THUG

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

GOTHAM THUG

THAT'S THE BAT'S CAR! HE'S AFTER US!

METROPOLIS THUG

GET RID OF HIM!

GOTHAM THUG

I'M TRYING!

EXT. THE CAULDRON – NIGHT

The truck's shutter door slides open and KGBeast gazes out at the pursuing vehicle. He grins at the opportunity to face off against the infamous Bat of Gotham. He raises his minigun and opens fire on the Batmobile, but the bullets simply ricochet off the windshield as if they were firecrackers.

INT. SEMI TRAILER DRIVER'S SEAT – NIGHT

METROPOLIS THUG

ITS INDESTRUCTABLE!

GOTHAM THUG

Gotta get us onto the freeway! Maybe we can loose him there!

EXT. THE CAULDRON – NIGHT

Seeing that the minigun is useless against the Batmobile's exterior, KGBeast selects a rocket launcher from his stockpile of weapons stored in the semi-trailer.

He takes aim and fires at his pursuer. But before the rocket can find its mark, the Batmobile deploys a series of flares. The heat-seeking rocket targets one of the flares and detonates early, causing an explosion.

INT. SEMI TRAILER DRIVER'S SEAT – NIGHT

The Thugs watch the scene unfold in the rear view mirror as the Batmobile charges out of the blast.

INT. BATMOBILE COCKPIT

As all of this has taken place Batman has successfully completed a scan of the truck's contents. The results are displayed on the Batmobile's mini computer.

"RADIOACTIVE SIGNITURE DETECTED"

The mini computer analyses this information and prepares a recommended course of action. It displays a simulation on how to safely disable the truck without any casualties.

Batman engages the missile strike. The words "NON LETHAL STRIKE ENGAGED" appear on the screen.

EXT. GOTHAM BRIDGE – NIGHT

The truck reaches the arch bridge connecting the Cauldron with the rest of Gotham.

The Batmobile launches a barrage of torpedoes from its rear. They soar high into the night before falling back down towards the truck.

INT. SEMI TRAILER DRIVER'S SEAT – NIGHT

The two thugs look back to see the maelstrom bearing down on them.

GOTHAM THUG

GET OUT! GO! GO! GO! GO!

EXT. GOTHAM BRIDGE - NIGHT

The two thugs bail out seconds before the missiles simultaneously impact the truck's wheels. The trailer tips over on its side. KGBeast swears in Russian as he is thrown around inside the metal container. The Batmobile zooms to the end of the bridge and swerves to a halt.

Inside the trailer, KGBeast has regained his footing.

KGBEAST

American drivers.

He clambers over to the dropped package and snatches it up. He steps outside the trailer see the two thugs reeling on the ground.

GOTHAM THUG

Oh god! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!

METROPOLIS THUG

I just pissed myself.

KGBEAST

I have package! Let's move!

The Batmobile's doors open and the Dark Knight steps out. He grabs the Gotham Thug and knocks him to the ground. KGBeast grabs the Metropolis Thug and places a pistol to his head.

KGBEAST

You let me go right now or I'll kill him.

Batman advances towards him without breaking his stride. Using his cape to conceal his hand, he reaches into his utility belt and retrieves a batarang from one of his pouches. KGBeast becomes further agitated.

KGBEAST

BELIEVE ME! I'LL DO IT!

Batman taps a button on his cowl. We hear him speak for the first time. His voice appears synthesised, almost robotic, as if he is using a distorter of some kind.

BATMAN

I believe you.

Batman then throws the batarang with pinpoint accuracy.

It becomes embedded in KGBeast's hand rendering the gun useless. The Thug slips out of the grasp and rushes off to the side of the bridge.

In the split second it takes KGBeast to clasp his injured hand, Batman has already cleared the distance between them. He delivers a volley of heavy punches, alternating between his head and chest before he has time to block.

The Russian staggers, but stays on his feet. It's his turn now. He charges at his opponent. Batman sidesteps his attacks and counters by changing his tactics.

He begins striking out at pressure points on KGBeast's shoulders to cripple his arm. The big man continues swinging punches until he finds that he is unable to lift his arm.

Batman uppercuts KGBeast, knocking him to the ground. He gets on top of the Russian and begins raining down blows even long after he should stop. The Metropolis thug watches in terror as it all goes down.

Having finished his beatdown, Batman drags the unconscious KGBeast over to one of the pylons on the bridge and handcuffs him for the Gotham police. Then he sets his sights on the Metropolis thug.

METROPOLIS THUG

Thank you. He was gonna kill—

Batman rewards the thug's gratitude by clocking him in the face. He snatches up the package containing the Godkiller and leaps back into the Batmobile.

INT. WAYNE MANOR – DAY

Alfred Pennyworth walks the Manor's grand hallways carrying a silver platter. He steps over to the old grandfather clock and sets the hands to 10:47, the precise time of the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne. He pulls the pendulum and the clock slides away from the wall revealing a hidden entrance.

Alfred enters the passageway as the clock automatically slides back into place. He continues descending deeper beneath the Manor until he reaches…

INT. THE BATCAVE – CONTINUOUS

…The Batcave. Batman's base of operations for his war on crime.

The cave is a multi-levelled command centre containing two decades worth of Bat themed technology, gadgetry and weaponry. It's also decorated with various bizarre trophies from Batman's past victories ranging from Mr Freeze's cryo gun to Scarface the Ventriloquist's Dummy.

The Batmobile is parked on the runway that leads out of the Cave. The Batwing sits in the Hangar ready for use at a moment's notice.

Alfred strides past a series of old Batsuits, the last of which is an armoured Prototype still under construction. He passes by a vacuum-sealed case containing a red and black costume and for a moment stops to look up at it.

This is the Robin suit, the costume once worn by Batman's sidekick, but it hasn't seen use in years. The colors have faded to a dull bronze and a message has been spray painted on the chest. It reads "HAHAH JOKE'S ON YOU BATMAN!"

Turning away from the Robin Suit, Alfred approaches the Bat Computer where an unmasked Bruce sits reviewing a piece of footage. There a number of smaller screens gathered around the main monitor displaying other related information.

The first monitor shows a Police Report detailing the circumstances of KGBeast's arrest. The second is a detailed dossier containing all the available data collected on Superman, including a file marked Contingencies. The third is a Glowing Daily Planet article titled "Why the World Needs Superman" by Clark Kent.

Bruce's attention is focused on the giant monitor. The footage is taken recently from a Wayne Enterprises satellite in outer orbit.

Bruce presses a few keys and scrubs through the black and white footage until a blurry figure flies into frame. He magnifies the image to get a clearer resolution. The grainy footage begins to take shape into a familiar icon.

The S on Superman's chest. The Symbol of Hope. Bruce scowls at the sight of it.

At that moment Alfred chooses to interrupt his brooding session.

ALFRED

Up for Dinner this morning Master Wayne?

BRUCE

I'll take a coffee thanks Alfred.

ALFRED

I suspected you might say that. Much like yourself I try to prepare for every eventuality.

He places the silver platter on the workbench and lifts the lid to reveal a coffee mug with "WORLD'S GREATEST DETECTIVE" written on the side. Bruce allows himself the pleasure of a half smile and takes a sip from the cup. Alfred turns his attention to the video of Superman playing out on the screen.

ALFRED

I see you've been feeding your obsession again.

BRUCE

He's an amateur Alfred. Reckless. Inexperienced. That makes him dangerous.

ALFRED

Perhaps you could mentor him sir.

BRUCE

It's too late for that. He's a murderer now. He's already killed once. What happens the next time he convinces himself someone doesn't deserve to live? There has to be a contingency in place if he ever steps out of line.

ALFRED

Where do you propose to find such a countermeasure?

BRUCE

See for yourself.

Bruce stands up and leads Alfred over to the Batcave's Crime Lab. Sitting on the table is the suitcase recovered from KGBeast the previous night. On Bruce's instruction, Alfred opens the case and stares down at the contents.

ALFRED

This is a green rock.

BRUCE

A green rock that's emitting low-level radiation.

ALFRED

In that case sir should we really be standing quite so close?

BRUCE

I ran a number of tests on it last night. As far as I can tell it's not toxic to human biology.

ALFRED

Then why was our Russian friend so intent on getting his hands on it last night? Hardly any use as a biological weapon.

BRUCE

Because this rock is worth a small fortune on the Black Market for alien tech. This mineral is one of the only samples on earth and it came from the Kryptonian World Engine.

ALFRED

And what do you intend to do with this "alien uranium" now that it's your possession sir?

BRUCE

I intend to find out if it can be used against Kryptonians.

ALFRED

That may prove difficult considering there's only one surviving test subject.

BRUCE

Not exactly. After the invasion, the government confiscated most of the Kryptonian tech in Metropolis, but General Zod's body was taken elsewhere. If I can locate it, I should be able to learn what I need to know from it. And there's one person in Metropolis who'd know where to find it.

Bruce takes another sip of his coffee before heading over to the costume rack to remove his Batsuit.

BRUCE

Pack my things Alfred. It's time Bruce Wayne paid another visit to Metropolis.

ALFRED

And Batman sir? He's not exactly known to set foot outside of Gotham.

BRUCE

Agreed. It's time that changed.

ALFRED

As you wish sir.

INT. DAILY PLANET OFFICES – DAY

LOIS

"Why the world needs Superman" by Clark Kent.

Clark Kent looks up from his computer screen to find Lois Lane standing in his cubicle. She holds up a newspaper with the headline she just read from.

LOIS

Sounds a bit biased don't you think Smallville?

CLARK

I want people to know the truth about me before the summit next week.

LOIS

I know Clark, but this isn't the way to do it. Right now the Planet is the only news outlet that's promoting Superman as a hero. You can see how this makes us look.

JIMMY (O.S)

Screw the haters Ms Lane.

A red haired young man with a camera strapped around his neck chimes in on the conversation. His demeanour is awkward and fan-boyish.

JIMMY

Superman's a hero. Some people are just too bigoted to understand that.

CLARK

Who's this?

LOIS

Oh this is my new intern.

JIMMY

Hi, I'm Jimmy Olsen. Jenny's brother. Superman's biggest fan.

He shakes hands with Clark.

CLARK

Superman's biggest fan huh?

Jimmy unbuttons his coat to reveal a white T-shirt with Superman's symbol on it.

JIMMY

Yeah, he saved my sister and the rest of the world last year.

PERRY

KENT! LANE! OLSEN!

Clark, Lois and Jimmy poke their heads out of the cubicle to see the Editor of the Daily Planet Perry White storming over to their cubicle.

CLARK AND LOIS (SIMULTANEOUSLY)

Yes Perry?

PERRY

Since none of you seem to be doing any work, I've got an assignment for the three of you. Bruce Wayne just tweeted that he's coming to Metropolis this afternoon to meet with Lex Luthor. I want you three to head down to LexCorp Tower and interview them both for our page one. If there's a story here I want it.

JIMMY

You got it chief.

PERRY

Don't call me chief Jimmy. And Lois. Don't say anything that might…oh I don't know…cause him to buy the Daily Planet out of spite.

LOIS

Now why would I do that?

PERRY

I'm serious Lois. We've only been surviving on his mercy. If he wanted to he could have sued us out of existence months ago.

Perry walks back to his office leaving the three of them to ponder their assignment.

JIMMY

Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor. That's like Bill Gates times two.

INT. TAXI – DAY

The next time we see the three of them, they are bundled in the back seat of a taxi on the way to LexCorp. Jimmy is clearly enthusiastic about the prospect of meeting two of the world's most prominent public figures on the same day.

As the cab rounds the corner, Clark looks out the window as LexCorp Tower comes into sight. As the tallest structure in the city, the tower is the jewel of the Metropolis skyline. Even the top of the building is shaped to form a giant L.

Moments later the cab pulls up outside the tower. Lois pays the driver and the three of them enter the world of Luthor.

INT. LEXCORP TOWER LOBBY – DAY

The interior of the lobby is a pristine white environment. Behind the desk a bright eyed young secretary with a headset and microphone piece sits.

SECRETARY

Welcome to LexCorp. Do you have an appointment?

Clark removes her press badge from her bag. Lois and Jimmy do the same.

CLARK

Clark Kent, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen of the Daily Planet. We have a 3:30 reservation with the C.E.O.

The Secretary verifies the press pass before handing it back to Clark.

SECRETARY

Ah yes, Mr Luthor is expecting you Mr Kent.

LOIS

Thank you.

Clark, Lois and Jimmy head for the elevators, when the Secretary halts them.

SECRETARY

Just Mr Kent that is.

Clark pauses, having not expected to be singled out.

JIMMY

Why just him? What happened to freedom of the Press?

SECRETARY

I'm sorry. Mr Luthor requested to see him specifically.

JIMMY

What about the rest of us?

SECRETARY

I'm afraid you'll have to wait down here.

JIMMY

What? Is Luthor afraid of taking an interview?

Clark exchanges a nervous glance with Lois.

CLARK (WHISPERS)

Does he know?

LOIS (WHISPERS)

He can't know. How could he know?

MERCY

Mr Kent. If you're ready.

Clark turns around to see an uptight Asian American woman in an overcoat standing behind him.

MERCY

Mercy Graves. Head of Security and personal assistant to Mr Luthor. If you'll follow me.

She leads Clark over to the elevator at the back of the lobby and presses the button marked Floor 110. Luthor's level.

The elevator begins to ascend. As they rise they pass by numerous high tech laboratories maintained by numerous technicians.

INT. LEXCORP OFFICES – DAY

DING! Top floor.

Mercy escorts Clark out of the lift and towards the office at he end of the hallway.

MERCY

Mr Luthor will see you now.

The automated doors to the office slide open on approach. Lex is standing by the giant Plexiglas windows gazing out at his city.

LEX

Mr Kent. I'm sure you're wondering why I requested to see you specifically and left your two co-workers down in the lobby. It's because what I wanted to discuss is a personal matter between the two of us.

Clark is sweating now. He can almost feel Lex's mind analysing him. Lex strides over to his desk and picks up the newspaper next to his computer.

LEX

The truth is that I have no intention of taking an interview with your squalid newspaper. The only reason I invited you up here to inform you how dissatisfied I was with your story in this morning's Daily Planet.

Clark feels a great relief that his secret is safe, but at the same time a new concern arises.

CLARK

I'm sorry, what?

LEX

I read your article on Superman. It's purely propaganda. Nothing more, but what's worse is that the piece seems to insinuate that I am the source of the world's hatred for Superman.

CLARK

You disagree?

LEX

I would have thought that your presence here confirmed that. No I brought you up here to educate you.

CLARK

May I ask you a question Mr Luthor?

LEX

You just did Mr Kent, but do please continue.

CLARK

You've spoken out against Superman multiple times in the past year, labelling him as a "dangerous alien."

But despite everything you've said about him the people of Metropolis have never heard what your own personal stake in this is.

Lex tightens his brow.

CLARK

So Mr Luthor, my question to you is why do you really hate Superman?

Lex walks over to the window and gestures out at the city.

LEX

Take a look outside Kent. Everything you can see, I built it. But I'm a self made man. Even I had to begin somewhere. I grew up in the slums of Metropolis with nothing but an IQ of 200 and the will to change things. By the time I was old enough to drive I had made my first billion. I used that wealth to build over half this city. Now my company is the most profitable corporation on the planet.

As he continues talking, Clark begins scribbling down notes on his notepad.

LEX

And then this alien came among us and reduced my city to dust. But my rationale extends further than mere collateral damage. Bricks and stone can be rebuilt. It's what he represents that makes me truly despise his existence. In the face of Superman, no achievement is substantial. Everything that everyone has ever strived for is worthless in comparison to what he can do. Without aspiration what else do we have?

He turns back to face Clark.

LEX

The end of the world is already here Mr Kent and Superman brought it to us and you can quote me on that. Now, if you'll excuse me for just a moment my 4 o'clock should be arriving precisely 31 seconds from now.

EXT. LEXCORP HELIPAD - DAY

He opens the window and steps out onto the helipad outside his office. A helicopter with the Wayne Enterprises Logo is approaching. It hovers over them and comes in for a landing.

Bruce Wayne steps out onto the helipad.

LEX

Welcome Bruce. I'm pleased we could get you back over to Metropolis considering everything that happened here last year. I trust you had a pleasant flight over.

BRUCE

The pleasure is all mine Lex. It's good to see you again.

The two billionaire industrialists shake hands. Clark waits patiently to the side for them to notice him.

BRUCE

Who's your friend here?

Clark approaches Bruce to shake his hand. Both men are roughly the same height with Bruce being only slightly taller.

CLARK

Mr Wayne. Clark Kent. Daily Planet.

Bruce raises an eyebrow at Clark almost as if he recognises something about him. Clark gulps, hoping he hasn't done something to give away his identity.

BRUCE

Daily Planet? Don't I own this one? Or is that the other guy?

CLARK

I was hoping to get a quote for my editor about why you're here.

Clark is tapped on the shoulder by Mercy

MERCY

I'm sorry Mr Kent. Mr Luthor and Mr Wayne have important business to attend to. I'm afraid your appointment is over.

INT. LEXCORP OFFICES - DAY

Reluctantly Clark follows Mercy back towards the elevator, leaving Bruce and Lex alone in the office.

BRUCE

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed with what you've done for the city Lex. Not long before every skyscraper in Metropolis has your name on it.

LEX

I'm sure you'd do the same if it had been Gotham.

BRUCE

Whatever happened to that Presidential Campaign you had in the works?

LEX

Well let's not get ahead of ourselves here Bruce. Tell me, why is it that you've come back to Metropolis after all this time?

BRUCE

I wanted to offer you my support. Wayne Enterprises may not have the same level of resources as LexCorp, but we can certainly help contribute to the redevelopment of Metropolis.

LEX

You're suggesting a joint venture?

BRUCE

Something like that.

Lex takes a moment to consider the offer. As he does Bruce leans up against his desk and inserts a small device into his computer.

LEX

Alright Bruce, you've peaked my interest.

BRUCE

I'm glad we could come to an agreement.

LEX

Despite how we both came into wealth, you and I are not so different Bruce. Perhaps I can interest you in something my R and D division has been working on.

BRUCE

I'd like to but I've got some plans for tonight. Another time?

LEX

Of course Bruce. You'll have to bring Alfred next time. I always did enjoy his company.

BRUCE

Only if you bring Mercy. She could give him a run for his money.

EXT. LEXCORP TOWER LOBBY – DAY

Back down in the lobby, Clark exits the elevator as Mercy closes the doors behind him. As soon as he comes into sight, Jimmy and Lois are swarming him with questions.

JIMMY

Did you see Bruce Wayne? What was he like?

LOIS

What was all that about? You and Luthor old friends?

CLARK

Wait, what? No. He just brought me up to tell us he's never bringing me back again.

LOIS

That's almost a story in itself.

CLARK

Didn't get much out of Wayne, but I did manage to get an exclusive with Luthor.

LOIS

Well I just spoke with Perry. He wants you back at the Planet ASAP to get the story out of you.

CLARK

Let's go then.

The three of them begin to head towards the exit, but Clark notices something on the flat screen TV in the corner of the lobby. A newsflash is showing reports of burning building in Mexico. A young girl is trapped on the 5th floor surrounded by flames.

CLARK

Uh, on second thought I'm going to need you to cover for me Lois.

JIMMY

Where are you going?

CLARK

I…uh…left our apartment door open. But here, I wrote down all my notes.

He hands Lois his notepad and bustles his way out of the LexCorp lobby. Lois checks the notepad to find pages and pages detailing his entire conversation with Luthor. Jimmy looks over her shoulder.

JIMMY

Wow, he writes really fast.

INT. WAYNE PENTHOUSE – NIGHT

As the working day comes to a closure, Bruce Wayne enters his luxurious Metropolis penthouse reserved for his business trips. Alfred is there waiting for him as he arrives.

ALFRED

I do occasionally wonder whether you do this to all your potential business partners sir.

BRUCE

It's important to know who I'm getting involved with. What did we learn from the bug I planted on Lex's system?

ALFRED

That the General's body was transferred to the S.T.A.R. Labs facility in downtown Metropolis for research purposes.

BRUCE

Good work Alfred. Time to suit up.

ALFRED

Only just managed to have it brought in off your private jet.

Alfred leads Bruce over to a large metal container. He undoes the latches and opens it to reveal the grey and black Batsuit smuggled in from Gotham.

INT. LEXCORP LABS

Sgt John Corben is wheeled down a corridor by a series of technicians dressed in medical attire. Lex is waiting patiently by the operating room doors at the end of the hallway.

LEX

Mr Corben. Welcome to Project Metallo.

CORBEN

Cute name.

LEX

It refers to the alloy we synthesised from the Invasion.

CORBEN

Let me guess. You built the prosthetics from Kryptonian metal?

Lex: Yes, and that's not all.

One of the technicians passes Lex a lead lined box. He opens it to reveal a green mineral. The very same form of mineral that Batman recovered from KGBeast, only this sample is housed within a circular shaped device.

CORBEN

A green rock?

LEX

Oh it's much more than a green rock my friend. This is your new heart.

CORBEN

What?

LEX

We retrieved it during our restoration of Metropolis. My scientists dubbed it "Kryptonite." When we tested it, we found that it was capable of generating enough energy to run a city block. It's a more than viable power source for your new prosthetics.

CORBEN

And this procedure? You've done it before?

LEX

Yes. Once before. The process will be excruciating, but it should only last a few hours.

CORBEN

What will I look like when it's done?

LEX

We'll give you artificial skin to cover up the prosthetics. You'll look exactly as you did one year ago.

Corben glances the photo of his family in his lap. He looks at it as if it's the last time he will ever see it. Lex places his hand on his uninjured shoulder.

LEX

A word of advice John. Once it starts, remember that you're doing this for them.

On that the technicians move Corben's stretcher into the operating room. They wheel him over to a machine resembling a catscanner and slide him inside.

Lex takes his place behind a glass panel where he can overlook the operation. He sits by the control panel and presses the button to initiate the procedure.

Corben's screams are heard as the bonding process begins.

EXT. S.T.A.R. LABS ROOFTOP – NIGHT

A gravelling hook attaches itself to the radar tower and Batman surges onto the building. He crosses the roof and activates his com-link.

BATMAN

Alfred, status on Superman's location?

INT. WAYNE PENTHOUSE – NIGHT

Back at the Penthouse, Alfred is monitoring the mission from his laptop. He brings up a screen showing a 3D map of the earth with a red streak stretching outwards from Metropolis.

ALFRED

Of course sir. His flight path indicates that he's out of the city.

EXT. S.T.A.R. LABS ROOFTOP – NIGHT

BATMAN

Keep me posted if the situation changes. What's the quickest way inside the building?

ALFRED (RADIO)

The schematics indicate that the morgue is located five floors down. May I recommend taking the air vents?

Taking his advice, Batman steps over to the grate by the air conditioning unit and tears it from its hinges. He enters the vent and slides down to the next level.

INT. S.T.A.R. LABS

Inside the facility a vent bursts open at the end of a hallway and Batman drops down onto the floor. Even at this hour the laboratories are still populated by white-coated scientists.

At the sound of voices, Batman presses himself up against the wall and peeks around the corner. An argument is taking place between one of the scientists and young man in a football jersey.

VICTOR STONE

When are you gonna come to one of my games Dad?

SILAS STONE

Victor, can't you see I'm busy right now.

VICTOR STONE

You didn't answer my question.

SILAS STONE

I don't know Victor. Next time.

VICTOR STONE

You say that every time.

Batman glances past them to see that the Morgue is located just at the end of the hallway. Using their quarrel as a distraction, he slips past them like a shadow and stealthily pushes the door open.

INT. MORGUE

Inside the Morgue, the lights are out and the room is empty, save for a body stored on the table. Batman closes the door behind him and reactivates his com-link.

BATMAN

Alfred, I'm in.

ALFRED (RADIO)

Excellent sir. Now it's just a simple matter of locating the body.

BATMAN

Not enough time to check all the storage units, but I should be able to…

His voice trails off for a moment as his focus settles on a body lying on the table. There's something familiar about it that Batman recognises.

The body is beaten, bloodied and wearing a black domino mask.

A sound begins to echo in the back of Batman's mind. A noise that sounds almost like a door creaking open.

Batman moves cautiously towards the corpse. The noise intensifies to the point where the sound becomes distinct.

Laughter.

The corpse's eyes snap open and it begins rasping for air.

ROBIN

…Bruce!

Batman clears his vision. When he looks again he sees that the body belongs to someone else.

ALFRED (RADIO)

Sir, are you still there?

BATMAN

…I'm fine. Just got distracted for a moment. Go ahead.

ALFRED (RADIO)

I've found something that may help sir. It appears the General's body was filed as a John Doe to preserve confidentiality.

As he says this Batman spots a storage unit with the name John Doe written on it. He presses the open button and the door slides to reveal…

 **General Zod.**

This is the first time Batman has seen a Kryptonian up close, albeit a dead one. A basic examination of the corpse reveals the place where his neck was snapped.

Batman presses a button on his cowl, activating a direct video link to Alfred.

BATMAN

Alfred I've found Zod. We need to work quickly.

INT. WAYNE PENTHOUSE – NIGHT

In the penthouse Alfred receives the video link. Everything Batman sees is now transmitted to him.

ALFRED

He doesn't look a day over a broken neck sir.

BATMAN (RADIO)

Initiating the deep tissue scanner.

Batman activates his detective vision allowing him to see Zod's skeleton. He enhances the scanner to a cellular level. Alfred observes this same process on his own computer.

ALFRED

Incredible sir. Even a year after death the Kryptonian cells are still in a healthy state.

INT. MORGUE

BATMAN

If this works they won't be for much longer. I'm introducing the mineral now.

Batman reaches into his newly installed lead lined pouch and removes a small sliver of Kryptonite he brought with him to Metropolis. He holds it over Zod's corpse as it emits its green glow.

A few moments pass.

INT. WAYNE PENTHOUSE – NIGHT

There is a beeping sound from the computer. Alfred changes the screen back to the tracking program. The red streak is now rapidly travelling back towards Metropolis.

ALFRED

Sir, just wanted to inform you. Satellite scans show Superman is headed back to the city now.

INT. MORGUE

BATMAN

I'm uploading the data to you now. Any effects?

Alfred checks the other screen again. The cells appear normal.

ALFRED (RADIO)

Nothing yet sir.

BATMAN

This has to work. It has to.

INT. WAYNE PENTHOUSE – NIGHT

Alfred watches the screen intently. Suddenly without warning the cells begin to burst with green energy before disintegrating entirely.

ALFRED

Sir, it appears to be working. The Kryptonian cells are decaying at an alarming rate.

INT. MORGUE

BATMAN

Then we're done here.

He takes the Kryptonite sliver and replaces it in his utility belt, but before he has the chance to close the storage unit the lights switch on.

Silas enters the Morgue followed by Victor. He surveys the room. Batman is nowhere to be seen, but the storage unit is still open. In a panic he rushes over to see that it was Zod's body that has been tampered with.

SILAS STONE

SECURITY!

Alarms sound throughout the compound as S.T.A.R. Labs goes into lockdown. Batman is already back in the air vent when he hears them go off.

INT. WAYNE PENTHOUSE – NIGHT

On the computer screen, the red line curves and begins heading towards S.T.A.R. Labs.

ALFRED

Sir, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but Superman's flight path just changed direction.

INT. S.T.A.R. LABS

BATMAN

No. Not here. Not now.

He grapples up the vent and back towards the roof.

INT. WAYNE PENTHOUSE – NIGHT

On the screen the streak is now almost directly on top of the S.T.A.R. Labs building. The tracker beeps wildly. Alfred makes a concerned expression

EXT. S.T.A.R. LABS ROOFTOP – NIGHT

BATMAN

We've only got a few seconds. The Kryptonite sliver in my belt should be enough to stop him if I can-

But as soon as Batman rolls out of the air vent and onto the rooftop, he is cut off mid sentence. Superman is waiting for him there with his arms folded.

The Dark Knight and the Man of Steel stand face to face for the first time. This is more than just a meeting. It's the World's Finest Heroes standing opposite each other at long last.

Unsure which of them intends to make the first move, Superman proceeds to use his X-ray vision to see through Batman's cowl.

SUPERMAN

You're a long way from Gotham Mr Wayne?

Realising his identity is compromised Batman's first instinct is to run. He draws a smoke pellet from his utility belt and tosses it to the ground, blanketing the entire roof.

Superman flies up to get a better vantage point and once again uses his X-ray vision. Through the smoke he sees Batman grappling to another roof. As he swings across the gap between buildings, Superman zips over to him and grabs his grappling hook, suspending him in midair.

SUPERMAN

Whoa, hold up there. Where do you think you're going?

Batman pulls a batarang from his belt and quickly slices through his line. He deploys his cape and uses it to break his free fall. He glides down to an abandoned area still undergoing reconstruction from the Invasion.

EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE – NIGHT

Superman lands right behind him. Batman draws another batarang from his belt and hurls at Superman who catches it as if it were moving in slow motion.

SUPERMAN

What does this do?

The Batarang suddenly detonates in his hand. Superman is engulfed by the explosion and momentarily disappears. Seconds later he reappears without even having moved from place.

Batman removes his taser and fires it at Superman's chest. The wires attach to his emblem and deliver the electric current. Superman doesn't even flinch. He simply tears them from his chest and continues his advance.

Realising that his gadgets aren't even slowing Superman down, Batman makes a last ditch effort and goes to retrieve the Kryptonite sliver from its lead lined pouch. Superman sees him and increases his speed up to the point where Batman is standing still. He rushes towards the Dark Knight and tears his utility belt from his waist.

By the time Batman reaches down, the belt is long gone. Superman stands in front of him waving it just out of his reach.

Without his gadgets, Batman resorts to his fists. He lunges at Superman, but the Man of Steel simply speeds out of the way leaving Batman striking out at thin air. He reappears behind him.

SUPERMAN

Bruce.

Batman growls and launches himself into a kick. Superman evades him yet again.

SUPERMAN

Bruce!

Batman predicts where he believes Superman is going to move next and throws a punch.

SUPERMAN

BRUCE!

Superman appears directly in front of Batman and allows himself to be hit.

INT. BATMAN'S FIST

As Batman's punch connects with Superman's face, we see five bones snap upon impact.

EXT. CONSTRUCTION SITE – NIGHT

Batman growls in pain and clutches his broken knuckles.

SUPERMAN

Try that again and you'll shatter every bone in your hand. Can we talk now?

Despite being all but overpowered by the invulnerable alien, Batman stands tall and faces his attacker without fear or hesitation. Even without his gadgets and the Kryptonite, he still has one last trick at his disposal.

BATMAN

All right Clark. Let's talk.

Superman is caught completely off-guard by this revelation.

SUPERMAN

Why don't you start by saying how you found out who I am?

BATMAN

Heh, you're joking right? Doesn't take a detective to see through a disguise like that.

Superman shrugs, conceding that he may have a point.

SUPERMAN

You know, up until a few seconds ago I was planning on unmasking you and dropping you off at the Metropolis Police Station. Would have made a great headline too. "Bruce Wayne is Batman."

Superman tosses the utility belt back to Batman who reattaches it to his waist.

SUPERMAN

But I can't risk you exposing me too. I want you back in Gotham by morning. The last thing this city needs is a psycho vigilante.

BATMAN

At least I'm not a killer.

SUPERMAN

I'm nothing like Zod Bruce.

BATMAN

You resorted to murder. That makes you no different from him

SUPERMAN

I had no choice. What would you have done in my place?

BATMAN

I would have found another way. There's always another way.

SUPERMAN

Not always. Even with all my power, I can only do so much. All I've tried to do since the Invasion is help.

BATMAN

Sure, what about the crime wave you caused when all the criminals from Metropolis moved to Gotham.

Superman stutters, clearly unaware of this.

SUPERMAN

I didn't…wait what?

BATMAN

No? What about the Kryptonian tech you left scattered around the world after the Invasion?

Superman doesn't answer this time.

BATMAN

You had no idea about any of this did you? You've never lived a day in the real world. Wake up Clark. People are scared of you. It's why the government called the summit in the first place. They're afraid that you'll turn on them.

SUPERMAN

I would never do that. That's not who I am. Give me the chance to prove it.

Batman gets up close in Superman's face.

BATMAN

Fine, but I want you to remember this when you walk into that summit two days from now. If you ever present a danger to the world I will take you down.

Superman slowly backs up.

SUPERMAN

Umm, Okay. I guess you've got nothing to worry about then.

Superman takes a few steps back before taking to the skies and soaring away. Batman is left standing alone in the construction site.

BATMAN

Boy scout.

INT. WAYNE PENTHOUSE – NIGHT

Under the cover of darkness, Batman stealthily clambers over the balcony and into the sanctuary of his penthouse. He removes his cowl and tosses it aside. He pushes the doors open to find Alfred waiting for him with a bucket of ice for his broken knuckles.

ALFRED

Master Wayne, if there is one lesson your father ought to have passed onto you it would be not to pick fights with alien gods.

Physically and mentally exhausted from his encounter with Superman, Batman slumps down in the chair by the centre of the room and places his hand in the bucket.

BATMAN

How did you know about that?

ALFRED

The recorder in your cowl picked up the entire conversation. I heard everything.

BATMAN

What do you make of it Alfred?

ALFRED

His intentions appear noble sir. Perhaps he's not the despot you believe him to be.

BATMAN

Maybe, but the potential is still there.

ALFRED

What do you intend to do now sir?

BATMAN

There's nothing more for us in Metropolis now. We fly back to Gotham tomorrow morning. In the meantime I'm going to need to analyse the footage from my cowl.

ALFRED

Very well Master Wayne.

INT. LEXCORP LABS

LEX

How do you feel John?

A shirtless John Corben sits up from his hospital bed. His legs and right arm have been restored to the way they were no less than 12 months ago.

CORBEN

Reborn.

Corben lifts his right hand up to examine it in closer detail. The entire arm whirs as it moves. Corben pauses as he realises just how much metal is underneath his artificial flesh.

Lex decides a test is necessary. He gestures to a large piece of machinery in the corner of the lab.

LEX

I believe a demonstration is in order.

Corben strides over and lifts the machinery over his head using only his right arm. Lex grins at the sight of his own work. The only one who appears unimpressed by this feat is Mercy.

LEX

Mercy, be a dear and fetch the man a fresh set of clothes.

Mercy rolls her eyes and hands Corben a pressed suit and tie much resembling Luthor's own sense of fashion.

LEX

Your patience is about to be rewarded John. I've made arrangements for you to be transported to Washington for the summit tomorrow.

CORBEN

I wish you'd let me go there to testify. To let them all know what he did to me.

LEX

You will have your chance soon my friend. Just remember what we discussed.

Corben nods.

EXT. KENT FARM – DAY

Out in the country town of Smallville, Martha Kent exits the farmhouse with a bucket of chicken feed. She heads towards the barn and begins emptying the bucket into the pen.

Outside the barn there comes a bark from her dog. Martha goes to investigate.

Standing outside the barn patting the dog is Superman clad in his red and blue suit. He looks up at Martha and smiles, showing his perfect white teeth.

MARTHA

It always warms my heart to know no matter how busy you are; you always stop and make time to visit your mother.

SUPERMAN

Always.

Superman and Martha embrace.

MARTHA

Tell me, how is life in the big city now? Any gossip?

SUPERMAN

Well I…uh met Batman last night.

MARTHA

The Batman? From Gotham?

SUPERMAN

Yeah.

MARTHA

Was he hot?

SUPERMAN

Mom!

MARTHA

I'm serious. Your mother needs someone to help pay the bills now that your father's gone.

SUPERMAN

(LAUGHS) Stop it.

MARTHA

Hah I'm only kidding Clark. Come on inside and lets get you changed before people see you.

The two walk over to the farmhouse and step inside.

INT. KENT FARMHOUSE – NIGHT - LATER

Clark exits the bathroom in his civilian clothes. Martha is preparing dinner in the kitchen. Clark walks over and begins loading the dishwasher.

MARTHA

I thought you said you were bringing Lois out here with you.

CLARK

Perry wanted her to fly to Washington to cover the summit tomorrow.

At the mention of the summit, Martha's grin fades.

MARTHA

Ah yes, that summit.

CLARK

Tomorrow is my chance to tell the world why I'm here. To help them understand what happened in Metropolis. Part of the reason I came out to see you tonight was to ask your advice on what to say to them.

Martha pauses to consider this, knowing that the fate of their planet could depend on what she says next to her son.

MARTHA

You don't have to tell them anything Clark. You've already spoken with your actions this past year. The people you've saved know the truth. It doesn't matter what the rest of them think. You need to keep doing what you're doing because it's the right thing to do. Eventually they'll understand that you're here to help.

CLARK

That's not going to be easy as long as Luthor is out there running his smear campaigns and turning people against me.

MARTHA

There will always be Lex Luthors in the world Clark, but there are also good people who are willing to believe in hope.

Clark nods.

MARTHA

But lets leave that for tomorrow. No international politics at the table.

DREAM SEQUENCE INT. BUNKER - DAY

Batman awakens at the sound of his own breath. His eyes slowly creep open as his vision begins to adjust to the natural lighting. He attempts to move, but something is holding him in place.

He finds himself strung up in a bunker of some kind with chains binding his hands together. Surrounding him is a platoon of soldiers dressed in black armor and gasmasks. Most disturbing of all is the emblem emblazoned on their shoulders.

It's Superman's symbol.

In the distance Batman hears the sound of a sonic boom. A figure lands inside the bunker, kicking up a cloud of dust as he does.

It's Superman, but not as we've seen him before.

His suit has a sharp epaulette stretching from his emblem to his cape. His boyish smile is gone. His eyes burn red as he ignites his heat vision.

He marches forward. The soldiers kneel before him as he passes. Superman steps up to Batman and proceeds to tear his cowl off so that he can speak to him face to face. Batman maintains his defiance.

SUPERMAN

All these years I spent so much time holding back, when I should have used all my power.

Seeing that Batman is unsure what he is referring to, Superman strikes the wall behind him causing it to shatter. As the dust subsides, Batman glances behind him and sees what has become of the world.

The atmosphere is filled with brimstone; the bay has become a desert wasteland and on the horizon lays the ruins of a destroyed city.

The soldiers with Superman's emblem are everywhere in sight. Dragging defenceless prisoners over to be executed.

As Batman surveys this apocalyptic landscape, familiar shapes begin to form in the geography.

This is Gotham City.

BATMAN

NO!

Using his wrist gauntlets, he breaks free of the chains and lunges forward. Superman simply takes him by the throat and hoists him off his feet.

SUPERMAN

I trusted you Bruce…

He places his hand on Batman's chest.

SUPERMAN

…And you betrayed me.

He then pushes his hand through Batman's heart.

INT. WAYNE MANOR – DAY

Bruce jolts awake with a start. He is back in the master bedroom of Wayne Manor. He glances out the window where he has a view of Gotham.

His city is still intact…for now.

The door to the bedroom is pushed open and Alfred enters carrying a tray.

ALFRED

Are you quite all right sir?

BATMAN

I'm fine Alfred. Just a nightmare.

ALFRED

The summit is due to begin an hour from now. I thought you'd want to be awake to see it.

EXT. WASHINGTON DC – DAY

A taxi pulls up outside the United States Capitol as Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen step out. Jimmy is wearing his white Superman T-shirt.

LOIS

Uh Jimmy, may not have been the best idea to wear that today.

She gestures to the mob of protesters outside the Capitol waving signs that read "GET OFF OUR PLANET!" and "SUPERMAN = ILLEGAL ALIEN"

JIMMY

Uh good point Ms Lane.

He removes his shirt and turns it inside out before putting it back on. Lois heads for the courthouse showing her press badge to the security that attempt to bar their way. Jimmy follows close behind.

JIMMY

Where's Clark. I thought he was coming out here to meet us.

LOIS

His uh…flight got delayed last night.

EXT. KENT FARM – DAY

In the early hours of the morning, Superman emerges from the farmhouse wearing his suit again. Martha follows him out.

MARTHA

Time for the world to meet the real you. This is what your father and I tried to prepare you for all these years. If only he could have seen you now. He'd be so proud.

SUPERMAN

Thanks mom.

Superman takes flight and surges into the distance, breaking the sound barrier in the process.

EXT. WASHINGTON DC – DAY

JIMMY

So do you think Superman's really going to show Ms Lane?

PROTESTER

Look! Up there!

The crowd turns to the sky to see the red and blue figure slowly descending towards the courthouse steps.

LOIS

Well I guess that answers your question.

Jimmy is ecstatic over seeing his hero in person for the first time. Superman pauses momentarily to survey the crowd looking for Lois. He manages to locate her and meets her gaze. Lois narrows her brow concerned for the sake of her boyfriend. One of the protesters suddenly speaks up.

PROTESTER

HEY! I HEARD ON YOUR WORLD THAT S STANDS FOR HOPE! WELL GUESS WHAT THIS STANDS FOR HERE ON EARTH!

He gives Superman the finger. The crowd begins spurting out more obscenities. Superman sighs and steps towards the courthouse.

INT. KENT FARM – DAY

Martha is now back inside the farmhouse watching the summit from her television set.

INT. BATCAVE

Bruce is watching the live broadcast intently from the Bat Computer, alert for any sign of trouble. Alfred stands next to him humbly awaiting a command.

INT. US CAPITOL

As the Man of Steel strides through the corridor the onlookers stop in their tracks at the sight of a god walking past them. At the end of the hallway Corben stands, dressed in his bodyguard attire. He turns and sees Superman and begins seething with rage at the sight of him.

Superman rounds the corner and enters the courtroom. All cameras train their lenses on his position broadcasting the footage worldwide. The audience turns their heads as Superman makes his way to the podium stand.

Corben slips inside the courtroom just as the doors are closed behind him. The audience takes a seat.

SENATOR

Before we begin here today, I would like to thank the accused for his co-operation in coming before us.

SUPERMAN

Thank you for allowing me to stand before you today. I am truly grateful for the opportunity to clearly state my intentions.

SENATOR

Very well Kal El. Proceed.

SUPERMAN

When I was a child my father Jor El sent me here from my homeworld of Krypton. I was raised here on earth as a human. My father had hoped that one day I could be the bridge between both worlds. That I could embody the Hope that the House of El stood for.

SENATOR

To put it lightly Kal El, I'd say Krypton has made a poor attempt at first contact. What assurance do you have that you or your species poses no threat to America and the rest of the world?

SUPERMAN

As the sole survivor of Krypton, I take full responsibility for the actions of the rest of my people. I do not share or condone General Zod's beliefs. All I want is to protect and serve the people of earth and I will do everything in my power to do so. I give you my full-

Superman finds himself unable to continue his speech. He clutches as his head as sudden wave of sickness comes over him.

He collapses to the floor as if some unseen force were weighing down on him. The senators gasp unable to even comprehend the idea that something could hurt Superman.

INT. BATCAVE

Bruce sits up in his chair at the sight of Superman's collapse. He narrows his eyes and attempts to discern the cause for this.

He examines the room until he comes upon a figure that he recognises standing at the back of the courtroom. He enhances the image till he has a clear resolution of his identity.

BRUCE

I know that man. Alfred, bring up the file on John Corben.

INT. US CAPITOL

Superman uses his X-ray vision and scans the room for the source of his sudden illness. He sets his eyes on Corben to find that over half his body is cybernetic and a glowing green light where his heart should be.

Superman stumbles forward towards Corben, finding that the closer he gets the more intense his sickness becomes. He weakly places his hand on his shoulder in attempt to steady himself.

SUPERMAN

…Who are you?

Corben throws a punch that sends Superman to the floor again. The audience is now in a panic. Corben lords over the Man of Steel and grabs him by the cape.

CORBEN

Lets take this outside.

EXT. WASHINGTON DC – DAY

Superman is thrown out of the building and lands on an empty police car crushing it in the process. Terrified protesters scatter as Corben follows him out of the Capitol.

SUPERMAN

…Actually felt that…how?

Corben unbuttons his shirt to reveal the green light glowing underneath his chest.

CORBEN

Just like the stone that killed Goliath. Luthor called it Kryptonite. Said it would weaken you long enough to kill you.

SUPERMAN

Luthor?

Superman attempts to crawl off the crushed car, but as long as he is in close proximity to the Kryptonite even a slight movement is a struggle. Corben grabs him and slams his head into the pavement.

Once he's finished delivering his beatdown, Corben lifts Superman up and hurls him against the side of a parked production van. The sheer force of impact sends the van backwards several metres. With enough distance between them Superman begins to feel his strength returning.

Corben advances towards him. Superman tries to keep him talking.

SUPERMAN

Why are you doing this?

CORBEN

My name is Sergeant John Corben. You murdered my wife and daughter last year Superman.

A look of realisation appears on Superman's face as he realises what this is about.

SUPERMAN

That's not what happened. I was trying to stop the ones who did.

CORBEN

You're the one that called the aliens here in the first place. If it weren't for you they'd still be alive.

Superman grips at the van, ready to make a move if he has to.

SUPERMAN

John, please. There are people here. Let me take this away from the city.

CORBEN

You're lecturing me about collateral damage. I'm not the enemy here! You are!

Corben charges at the Man of Steel. Realising he has to act before he becomes depowered again, Superman lifts the van over his head and proceeds to slam it down on Corben.

There is a momentary pause before the door to the van is kicked open from within and Corben steps out unharmed. His artificial skin has been torn away exposing his cybernetic prosthetics. Superman is horrified.

CORBEN

DO YOU KNOW WHAT I UNDERWENT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO BECOME TO KILL YOU?

SUPERMAN

I don't want to fight you John. You've suffered enough.

CORBEN

Good. Then this will be over quickly.

INT. BATCAVE

BRUCE

I thought Wayne Enterprises was covering John Corben's hospital bills.

ALFRED

It was sir, but the hospital records show that Mr Corben was released from their care just last week.

BRUCE

The last time I saw him he was in critical condition and now he's here fighting Superman on live television. Someone must have outfitted him with Kryptonian technology. I need to find out who.

EXT. WASHINGTON DC - DAY

Corben lifts Superman up by his head and raises his cybernetic right arm. He throws a punch that sends Superman spiralling into the distance.

3 kilometres away Superman crashes through the Washington Monument and splashes down in the reflecting pool outside the Lincoln Memorial.

He looks upwards at the sun only to have it blocked out by a shadow. Corben lands in the reflecting pool directly in front of him.

Superman climbs to his feet, knee deep in the water, and goes on the defensive. Corben dashes towards the Man of Steel and delivers a volley of punches to his face and chest. He lands on top of him and begins raining down blows on Superman.

SUPERMAN

John wait!

CORBEN

Oh I've waited long enough. 12 months long.

Behind them the damaged Washington Monument tetters and begins to topple. Superman catches sight of a group of citizens caught directly underneath of the obelisk.

SUPERMAN

THE PEOPLE! LET ME SAVE THEM!

Corben isn't listening. Instead he continues pounding away at Superman…

…Until he is suddenly struck from behind. This gets Corben's attention. He turns around to see Jimmy Olsen wielding one of the anti-Superman signs.

JIMMY

Ahh! I'm Sorry!

Corben pushes Jimmy to the ground.

CORBEN

Back off kid. No one else has to die here. Just him.

Corben turns back to finish Superman, but he's gone.

The people underneath the Washington Monument cover their heads as the structure falls towards them, anticipating their end.

Instead they look up to see Superman has caught it.

Corben sees this and sets his sights on the Man of Steel again. He crouches and then leaps into the air.

Keeping his distance, Superman takes the Washington Monument and swings it like a giant baseball bat. He clubs Corben all the way to the White House front lawn.

Superman sets the obelisk back in its place and flies down to the White House Lawn. The impact has damaged Corben's prosthetics legs causing them to spark.

CORBEN

This…this doesn't change anything. I'll never stop.

SUPERMAN

I'm sorry about what my people did to your family John. Truly I am. If I could fly around the earth and reverse time and bring your family back I would, but even with all my power I can't be everywhere at once. I can't save everyone, but I will never stop trying.

Superman takes a step towards Corben. He begins to stagger, his every muscle straining against the Kryptonite. He extends his hand to help him to his feet.

SUPERMAN

I don't know what it is that Luthor did to you, but I can help you John.

Corben doesn't understand. He's confused as to why Superman would place his own life in danger, even after he just tried to kill him.

At that moment Corben's Kryptonite heart begins flashing rapidly. Superman backs away.

SUPERMAN

John! Your heart!

Corben begins clutching at his chest in agony.

CORBEN

ARGH! IT BURNS!

Realising detonation is imminent, Superman realises there is only one safe place he can take Corben. He turns and races away from the White House, attempting to build up enough momentum for what he needs to do.

A mile away he turns around and rushes back towards Corben at supersonic speeds. Even as the green glow intensifies, he grabs Corben by his shoulders and flies him into the sky.

By the time Superman begins to succumb to the effects of the Kryptonite again, he and Corben are already high above the clouds.

From the ground Jimmy glances up at the skies to see a massive green explosion over Washington. He gulps as he realises that his hero may have just met his end.

Then he spots Superman descending back down to earth. He is carrying something in his arms.

Corben's mangled body.

Every major news outlet turns their cameras to the skies to capture the sight.

INT. BATCAVE

Bruce gazes in horror at the image of Superman holding Corben's remains. His worst fears have come to pass. He stands up and moves away from the Bat computer.

BRUCE

Alfred. Prepare the Godkiller.

EXT. WASHINGTON DC – DAY

Now that the effects of the Kryptonite have subsided, Superman places Corben's lifeless shell on an ambulance stretcher. Seeing that the paramedics are afraid of him, he takes a step back and allows them to do their jobs.

LOIS

SUPERMAN!

Superman turns to see Lois rushing up to him.

SUPERMAN

Is everyone okay?

LOIS

Everyone's fine. You managed to keep him busy long enough for everyone to clear the area.

Lois looks over as Corben's body is wheeled into the ambulance.

SUPERMAN

I never meant for any of this to happen. His power source exploded before I had the chance to stop it.

LOIS

Meaning that someone detonated it remotely. But who?

SUPERMAN

I've got a few ideas.

INT. LEXCORP OFFICES – DAY

Lex is typing away on his laptop when the window behind him shatters. He turns to see Superman hovering outside with his arms folded.

LEX

You could have just opened that you know.

Superman descends into the office and walks threateningly towards Lex.

SUPERMAN

Luthor. I know what you did.

Lex maintains his composure. He walks up to Superman and looks him directly in the eyes.

LEX

You idiot.

SUPERMAN

Excuse me?

LEX

You truly are an idiot aren't you? What were you thinking coming here?

SUPERMAN

Corben told me you were the one responsible for this.

LEX

And you don't think I've made sure that I've got plausible deniability on everything? There's nothing that you can trace back to LexCorp.

SUPERMAN

I won't let you get away with this. You drove Corben to do this.

LEX

Drove him? He volunteered for the process himself. I barely even had to coax him.

SUPERMAN

But you—

Lex interjects cutting him off mid sentence.

LEX

I fail to see what your plan was here. Arrest me? Testify against me? After what happened today, no jury will ever allow you to set foot in court again. As of this moment, you're Public Enemy #1. Let me give you something to wrap your little mind around alien. You're on my world now. On my world every decision you make, every action or inaction, I can find a way to spin against you. And now you've just handed me everything I needed.

Superman doesn't respond.

LEX

Would you like to hear a preview of what people will be saying tomorrow? That you snapped and killed Corben to finish what you started last year. You then broke into my office and threatened my person before flying right back out that window.

EXT. LEXCORP HELIPAD - DAY

Superman grabs Lex at supersonic speeds and holds him off the edge the helipad outside his office.

SUPERMAN

I'm not the one who'll be flying out the window.

LEX

Ghkk…Which brings us to the second possible narrative. You could simply just kill me right now. I'm sure the thought crossed your primitive brain at least 5 times on the flight over. But consider the consequences. If you kill Lex Luthor, favourite son of Metropolis, then you confirm everything I've ever said about you.

Superman releases Lex and throws him back inside his office.

INT. LEXCORP OFFICES - DAY

LEX

Option 1 it is. I'll see you on tonight's news then.

SUPERMAN

This isn't over Luthor.

He turns and flies back out the window he came in, disappearing into the late afternoon sun.

INT. DAILY PLANET OFFICES – DAY (LATER)

Clark bustles his way back into the office. Everything is in complete disarray. Employees rush back and forth frantically.

Clark glances up at the overhead television. Security footage of Superman breaking into the LexCorp offices is already circulating on local news stations. Lex clearly hasn't wasted any time in handing it over to the press.

Clark heads for his cubicle when he spots Lois and Jimmy already back from their trip to Washington. As soon as she lays eyes on her boyfriend, Lois rushes up to him and hugs him.

LOIS

Thank God you're safe.

Jimmy approaches them both.

JIMMY

You'll never guess who I saved in Washington Mr Kent. Superman. This cyborg guy was bearing down on him, but I totally distracted him long enough for him to get away.

CLARK

Well I'm sure if Superman was here he'd want to thank you personally.

LOIS

Can I speak with Clark alone for a moment Jimmy?

JIMMY

Sure Ms Lane.

Lois pulls Clark aside.

CLARK

I didn't do any of this Lo. Luthor's setting me up. Pinning Corben's death on me.

LOIS

I know Clark. And the scary part is it's working.

CLARK

We can't win this. Not while Luthor is controlling the media. There has to be something we can expose him for.

LOIS

I might have something.

CLARK

What are you going to do?

LOIS

I'm going to reach out to one of my contacts. See if they can get us some dirt on Luthor.

Lois snatches up her bag and walks back over to Jimmy.

LOIS

Jimmy. Come with me.

JIMMY

Sure, where are we going Ms Lane?

LOIS

We're going to prove Superman is innocent.

INT. BATCAVE - MONTAGE

A shirtless Bruce Wayne is seen repeatedly striking a giant tyre with a sledgehammer in the Batcave's gymnasium. His exposed back shows the scars of 20 years worth of crime fighting.

Next Bruce is seen diving off a platform and into the lake underneath the Batcave, chains fastened around his legs and ankles. There are a total of three padlocks that must be broken for him to free himself before he drowns.

In the gymnasium, Bruce pulls the giant tyre across the floor on a rope.

In the Batcave's crime lab, Bruce stands across from a vacuum-sealed glass box. Inside is a small canister. Bruce presses a small detonator causing the box to become filled with an aerosolised green gas. With the Kryptonite successfully weaponised, Bruce then places the canister in a row next to two others.

Back underwater the chains continue to drag Bruce to the bottom of the cave. For almost anyone escape would be almost impossible, but for Batman it is an action that he has practised over a hundred times.

Bruce wriggles free of his chains and surges upwards. He rises to the surface and climbs back onto the platform.

In the gymnasium Bruce has successfully dragged the tyre over to him. He roars and allows the rope to fall to the floor.

Finally Bruce clambers into the now completed armoured Batsuit that he and Alfred have finished assembling.

ALFRED

Are you certain this is the best course of action Master Bruce?

Bruce flexes his muscles, testing his strength inside the armor.

BRUCE

Last time I fought him on his terms. This time I've got home turf advantage.

ALFRED

I meant in a general sense sir. You're going to go to war?

BRUCE

He's the one that brought the war to us.

ALFRED

But he is not our enemy.

BRUCE

Not today, but 20 years in Gotham Alfred. We've seen what promises are worth. How many good guys are left? How many stayed that way? He's killed twice now and there's nothing left to stop him from doing it again. Nothing except me.

ALFRED

You know you can't win this. It's suicide.

Bruce takes his helmet and places it over his head. His eye lenses glow white.

BRUCE

This may be the only thing I do that matters.

EXT. LEXCORP TOWER – NIGHT

Lois and Jimmy are seated in a car parked directly across from LexCorp Tower.

JIMMY

Are you sure about this Ms Lane? I mean how are we supposed to break into LexCorp? Last time we didn't even get past the lobby.

LOIS

That's what I'm counting on you for Jimmy.

JIMMY

Even if you do somehow manage to get in there what are you expecting to find?

LOIS

With any luck, anything that can link LexCorp to Corben's murder.

JIMMY

Does Mr Kent know about this?

LOIS

No. Knowing Clark he'd only try and talk me out of it, but this needs to be done.

Jimmy still looks uncertain.

LOIS

Look Jimmy. I won't lie to you. By doing this I'm putting my entire career at stake. If I go in there and get discovered then I loose every shred of credibility I've built up as a journalist. Same goes for you. You've still got a promising career ahead of you. If you don't want to do this then I won't force you to.

JIMMY

No. You're right this does need to be done. For Superman's sake.

LOIS

Thank you. All right, so how are we doing this?

JIMMY

Don't worry. I've got a highly sophisticated well thought out plan.

INT. LEXCORP TOWER LOBBY – NIGHT

Jimmy surveys the lobby. The same receptionist from a few days ago is seated by the front desk. By the elevator there are three security guards standing watch. Jimmy sidles up to them.

SECURITY GUARD

Can I help you sir?

Jimmy gulps and proceeds to clock the guard directly in the face. He turns and runs out of the lobby. The security guard turns to his two comrades.

SECURITY GUARD

Get that kid!

As the security team rushes out of the building after him Lois slips around them and sneaks into the elevator. She closes the doors behind her, sealing herself inside.

She looks up and down at the long list of glowing buttons for each floor until she finds one marked "SUB BASEMENT."

LOIS

Okay…lets try this one.

She presses it. The elevator begins what feels like an endless decent.

INT. LEXCORP SUB BASEMENT

The elevator doors ping open and Lois steps cautiously out. The floor appears deserted, but she remains alert. There is a whirring sound coming from the end of the hallway. Lois advances forward.

She finds herself on a steel gantry overlooking a huge underground chamber. Below them is the Kryptonian Scout Ship that crashed landed in Metropolis during the Invasion. Surrounding the vessel are a number of large generators providing power to the craft.

Lois takes this opportunity to switch on her camera. She enters the ship via the gantry walkway and steps through the open hatch.

INT. KRYPTONIAN SCOUT SHIP

The alien ship is as cold and vast as Lois recalls. Walking through the passageways is like being inside the ribcage of a giant whale.

Only this time there is a more human presence to it. Numerous LexCorp tech has been set up throughout the ship to monitor the various functions.

As Lois ventures further into the belly of the ship, she enters the now destroyed genesis chamber.

Lex is standing there by the central control panel with his back turned to her. As soon as she sees him, Lois backs up against the wall. She aims her camera in his direction and continues recording.

Lex presses a button on the control panel. Above him thousands of small pin sized metal filings begin to form together. They compose a lifelike hologram of a bald humanoid individual with three large dots on his forehead.

KRYPTONIAN AI

Command key accepted…Welcome Alexander Luthor.

LEX

Phase 1 has been completed. Phase 2 is now in effect. Project Last Son has been finalised according to specifications. Access Kryptonian database.

KRYPTONIAN AI

Accessing…

LOIS (WHISPERING)

What the hell is this?

KRYPTONIAN AI

Alert! Unknown presence detected.

The AI turns and looks directly at her. Lois realises that she has been compromised and immediately makes a run for the exit. Lex turns around to see the outline of the intruder.

Lois rushes back through the ship's passageways her mind desperately racing to remember the way out. She rounds the corner and sees the exit in sight, but before she can make her escape…

…a figure seizes her from behind.

LEX

Lois Lane. I thought I made it abundantly clear that I wasn't interested in an interview.

He snatches the camera away from her. Lois decides to call his bluff.

LOIS

You're too late Luthor. My photographer is already uploading the footage to the Daily Planet servers. It'll be trending in less than 5 minutes.

But almost as soon as she says it she hears a familiar voice.

JIMMY

Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Mercy rounds the corner with Jimmy in an armlock.

LOIS

Oh for god sake Jimmy!

JIMMY

Sorry Miss Lane. She caught me before I made it a block away.

Mercy removes the memory card from the camera and crushes it in her fingertips. She then hurls the camera to the floor and proceeds to stomp on it.

JIMMY

HEY! THAT WAS MINE!

LEX

Well done Mercy. Bring them both inside. Now that we're off the record there's something I'd like them both to see.

EXT. CRIME ALLEY – NIGHT

Crime Alley. The place where Thomas and Martha Wayne were shot dead on a night such as this. It was here that Batman was born…

…It's only fitting that this should be where he dies.

The rain is plummeting down on the city. Clad in his power armor, Batman strides towards the lamppost behind the Monarch Theatre.

He kneels by the base of the lamppost and produces a rectangular shaped box from under his arm. He opens it to reveal a reveal a red rose. He places it on the exact spot where his parents fell that night.

Batman clenches his fist as he lets go of the rose. His final task now completed, the Dark Knight rises to his feet. He pulls a receiver from his utility belt and issues a command.

BATMAN

Batmobile. Deploy crowd control.

INT. KRYPTONIAN SCOUT SHIP

Lex leads Lois and Jimmy back through the Scout Ship with Mercy following close behind them.

LEX

I believe you've been on this ship before Ms Lane.

LOIS

Once. During an assignment to the Arctic. We all thought it went dead after Superman destroyed the genesis chamber.

LEX

True, but the rest of the vessel was easily salvageable. It took me no less than a week to reactivate it. Of course since then I've found a number of other functions for the ship. Ones that not even Superman himself was aware of.

Lex presses a button on the ship's control pad. The Kryptonian AI reactivates.

KRYPTONIAN AI

Command key accepted…Welcome Alexander Luthor.

Jimmy exchanges a confused expression with Lois.

JIMMY

For someone who hates aliens, you seem to keep pretty close company with them.

LEX

Not at all Mr Olsen. What you are seeing here is merely a projection of a long dead Kryptonian AI. It's taught me everything I needed to know about Kryptonians, including how to kill one.

LOIS

That's why you recruited John Corben isn't it? You took a traumatised paraplegic and turned him into a human weapon. Then you killed him once you were done with him.

Lex smiles. His ego can't help but admit to the act.

LEX

You're keeping up Ms Lane. Even the tiniest sliver of Kryptonite has enough potential to cause a sizeable explosion. When I remotely detonated Corben's heart, I calculated it would be enough to take Superman out in the blast radius.

JIMMY

Well that was a stupid plan.

Lex: My calculations were flawless son. I'd show them to you if I had time to write them down.

JIMMY

But Corben still failed.

Lex shakes his head.

LEX

Mr Corben performed his role exactly as I envisioned. He even managed to sustain direct combat with Superman for a total of 4 minutes and 36 seconds. Something even I never thought was possible. He proved what just one cybernetically enhanced soldier could do. An army of individuals like him would make an effective planetary defence force.

LOIS

Is that Project Last Son?

LEX

All in good time Ms Lane.

Lex deactivates the AI and gestures for them to follow him back out of the ship.

LEX

We should take our seats. It's almost time for the endgame.

INT. DAILY PLANET OFFICES – NIGHT

Clark is on a phone call with his mother attempting to reassure her about what happened in Washington.

CLARK

Mom, I promise you I'm fine. Whatever he used on me is out of my system now.

At that moment he notices several other employees gathering around the overhead television screen. There appears to be some kind of commotion.

CLARK

I'll have to call you back.

He hangs up the phone and joins his workmates around the screen.

NEWSCASTER

We're not sure how exactly this began, but just minutes ago we received reports of a gas attack in Gotham City. We join reporter Vicki Vale from our news chopper.

The footage cuts to a view from the chopper.

VICKI

Thanks Ryder. We've just received word from the ground that the gas appears to be non-lethal. As you can see from the air the gas appears to be concentrated around Park row. It's almost as if someone was purposefully trying to evacuate that part of Gotham.

The helicopter moves in closer blowing away part of the gas cloud. As they do a darkened figure appears through the mist.

VICKI

Wait! Are you getting this Jack? We have a confirmed sighting of Batman. Repeat confirmed sighting of Batman!

Clark begins to unfasten his tie and head for the roof. Perry White sees him leave and calls out after him.

PERRY

KENT!

But Clark is already out the door.

INT. LEXCORP SUB BASEMENT - NIGHT

Lex leads Lois and Jimmy over to a wall of television screens. Both of them are now restrained with plastic handcuffs.

LEX

Mercy. Pull up a newsfeed please.

LOIS

No more. I've had enough of this.

LEX

Oh but you should watch this Ms Lane. I would have thought you of all people would be interested in the story of the century.

LOIS

What are you talking about?

Lex presses the remote. The television screens flicker to life, each displaying a different channel. Every network shows Batman clad in his power armor awaiting Superman's arrival.

LEX

The Greatest Gladiator match in the history of the world. God Versus Man. Day Versus Night. Son of Krypton versus Bat of Gotham.

EXT. CRIME ALLEY – NIGHT

Batman stands in the street outside the now abandoned Monarch Theatre. The gas has now dissipated and the skies are clear. The news chopper circles the area, it's spotlight trained on Batman.

Lightning strikes and a figure appears above the city. It's Superman.

INT. KENT FARM – NIGHT

For the second time today Martha Kent sits in front of her television watching her son about to enter a confrontation.

INT. BATCAVE

Alfred watches from the Batcomputer well aware that this may well be Bruce's last night on earth.

INT. LEXCORP SUB BASMENT – NIGHT

LEX

Up until two nights ago I was reliant on Mr Corben to finish Superman for me, but that was before I acquired this footage from S.T.A.R. Labs.

He hands Lois a tablet displaying a video of Batman exposing General Zod's body to the Kryptonite.

LEX

I've been studying Batman's psychosis for years for my own recreation. I knew his resolve to preserve human life could be exploited to my advantage. Once I realised he had access to his own supply of Kryptonite it was easy enough to use Corben's death to manipulate him into facing Superman for me.

JIMMY

You think Batman's going to kill him for you? Batman's never killed anyone before.

LEX

He will if he wants to ensure the safety of the world.

LOIS

And if Superman wins?

LEX

Then when the people see him strike down Gotham's hero they'll cast him out.

INT. CRIME ALLEY – NIGHT

The Man of Steel descends down to the street and strides towards The Dark Knight. Batman approaches him his cape bellowing in the wind. The world watches, waiting for either of them to make a move.

BATMAN

I warned you what would happen if you killed again Clark.

SUPERMAN

Bruce, wait. Hear me out. If this is about Corben, I didn't kill him.

BATMAN

I'm done listening to you. You had your chance.

SUPERMAN

Bruce, this is just stupid. I'm not here to fight you!

BATMAN

Right now you've only got one choice. Leave the planet.

SUPERMAN

I'm sorry Bruce, but I can't do that.

He turns away from Batman and goes to take his leave.

BATMAN

Then its time you learned what it means to be a man.

He presses a button on his gauntlet. High above the clouds the Batwing hovers in place awaiting the command.

INT. BATWING COCKPIT

On the Batwings control panel, the targeting systems remotely lock onto Superman's position.

The words 'TARGET AQUIRED' appear on screen.

EXT. CRIME ALLEY – NIGHT

A missile launches from the Batwing and soars towards the city at top speed. Superman hears it before it even launches and faces the direction it's coming from. Batman steps to one side so that he's out of the firing line.

Halfway through its flight path the missile begins to break apart into small fragments. Most of them lose momentum, but one piece stays on course.

Superman simply increases his speed and stands in position poised to catch it. Once the rocket is within arms length he reaches out and plucks it from the air.

There is a momentary pause.

Then the rocket detonates in his hand releasing an aerosolised green gas. Before he can stop himself Superman inhales the gas and collapses to the ground.

Kryptonite.

Superman has walked into a trap. He attempts to fly upwards to regain his strength, but with the Kryptonite in his system he is depowered. He glances up to see Batman standing over him.

Superman climbs to his feet and takes a swing at his attacker. Batman parries his strike and hits back twice as hard taking care not to put too much strain on his broken knuckles.

The Man of Steel throws another punch, but the Dark Knight blocks it with his fist and smashes him in the face. Under the influence of the Kryptonite, Superman still retains the strength of an ordinary human, but against the martial art prowess of Batman he is vastly outmatched.

Batman delivers another volley of punches before vaulting over Superman. He pauses momentarily and shields himself with his cape. Superman here's a sound behind him.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Superman reaches for his back, but not before the explosive batarang planted there detonates. The blast knockings him backwards, leaving him sprawling on the ground.

Superman coughs and spurts. He gazes down at his hands and catches sight of something he never knew was possible.

He's bleeding.

For the first time in his life Superman realises that he's not invincible.

INT. LEXCORP SUB BASEMENT

Lois gasps at the sight of her boyfriend being overpowered. Lex on the other hand is relishing every moment of this encounter. He gestures for Mercy to pass him the champagne.

EXT. CRIME ALLEY - NIGHT

Batman retrieves his receiver from his utility belt.

BATMAN

Batmobile. My coordinates.

The Batmobile comes skidding around the corner. The dual cannons mounted on the front of the vehicle open fire on Superman's position.

The impact is like being hit with a tank shell. Despite retaining his invulnerability Superman winces from the pain.

Batman remotely activates the Batmobile's afterburner. The car accelerates towards Superman and rams into him ploughing him through an abandoned tenement building at the end of the street.

The Batmobile emerges on the other side of the building. Superman plants his feet firmly on the ground and strains against the vehicle. The Batmobile's wheels spin as Superman begins to force it backwards.

As he rushes over Batman realises the Kryptonite gas is wearing off. Knowing that he has to act quickly before Superman regains his full power, he realises he needs to keep him distracted.

Superman lifts the Batmobile over his head and proceeds to hurl it in Batman's direction. Batman grapples out of the way a second before it impacts against the side of a building.

He presses a button on his utility belt activating a high-pitched frequency. The sonics overload all of Superman's enhanced auditory senses causing him to clutch at his ears. Batman follows this up by tossing a thick piece of putty in Superman's eyes to blind him.

The Dark Knight roundhouse kicks the Man of Steel several metres away to clear a distance between them. He presses another button on his gauntlet. The crashed Batmobile stirs. A barrage of missiles launch from the vehicle's rear.

Superman doesn't fall for the same trick twice. He simply uses his heat vision to incinerate the missiles as they become airborne, burning through the putty in the process. One of the rockets erupts in an explosion of green gas.

Batman grits his teeth as he realise his secondary supply of Kryptonite is now depleted. He brings his fist down on Superman only for the Man of Steel to catch it like it was a softball.

SUPERMAN

That's enough!

Superman gives Batman a single push that sends him hurtling through a building and out on the opposite side. He flies after him and tackles him in mid air before throwing him down into the Monarch Theatre.

The News chopper observing the two heroes loose their visual as the fight shifts indoors.

INT. MONARCH THEATRE

Inside the derelict theatre, the entire bottom row of seats has been cleared out. Batman crashes through the roof and topples onto the floor in front of the stage. His power armor breaks his fall, but in the process his helmet is torn in half. His white lenses begin to spark before going out.

Batman breathes heavily from the fall. He places his hand on his side. Something is broken. Superman hovers above, arms folded.

SUPERMAN

Stay down Bruce! Another hit like that would kill you!

Batman knows that he's right. All his planning and it had only taken one touch for Superman to put him down. He tosses his damaged helmet aside, exposing his face. Superman descends down to the floor and extends his hand to help Batman to his feet.

SUPERMAN

I just broke three of your ribs. I can hear your heartbeat for God's sake. I know you're terrified. We don't have to do this.

Batman clambers back on his feet clutching at his side and takes Superman's hand. His gauntlets erupt in a burst of electricity. He grasps his insulated shock gloves around Superman's skull.

Superman screams in agony as 10 000 volts rush through him. Batman holds onto him until the charge is delivered.

As soon as it lets up, Superman takes Batman by the throat and proceeds to slam him against numerous walls around the theatre. He comes to a complete stop on the stage with his hands around Batman's neck. His eyes burn red with rage. He's finally succeeded in getting him angry.

BATMAN (STRAINED)

What are you going to do Clark? Snap my neck?

Superman hesitates from the taunt. His eyes revert back to normal and he loosens his grip on Batman's neck.

SUPERMAN

No, I wouldn't-

Exploiting Superman's momentary hesitation, Batman retrieves his last remaining Kryptonite pellet from his Utility Belt. He pulls the pin and detonates it at close range blanketing them both in the gas.

As Superman releases him from his chokehold, Batman takes him by his own neck.

BATMAN

I want you to remember this Clark. I want you to remember my hand at your throat.

Knowing that he won't have another chance to end this, the Dark Knight doesn't waste another instant. He begins savagely beating away at the Man of Steel before knocking him off the stage.

BATMAN

In all your years to come, in your most private moments…

Superman is now too weak to fight back or even speak. As he hunches over, Batman kicks him in the ribs leaving him sprawling on the ground.

BATMAN

…I want you to remember the one man who beat you.

He grips Superman by the collar and brings his face up against his.

BATMAN

I am Vengeance!

He throws a heavy punch.

BATMAN

I am the Night!

He throws another.

BATMAN

I'm Batman!

Batman headbutts Superman, delivering the final blow. The world goes dark.

INT. BATCAVE

Superman awakens at the sound of his own breath. His eyes slowly creep open as his vision begins to adjust to the red glow of the room. He attempts to move, but something is holding him in place.

He finds himself in a metallic cell. His arms and legs are restrained inside metallic clamps and a heartbeat monitor is attached to his chest.

Superman shakes violently, but is unable to tear through the metal clamps.

BATMAN

I wouldn't bother with those restraints Clark.

Superman raises his head and sees an unmasked Batman standing on the opposite side of the glass.

BATMAN

Those emitters are simulating a unique solar radiation. The same radiation as Krypton's Red Son. Another souvenir from the wreckage of the World Engine. Took me almost a year to track down the pieces on the Black Market and cost millions to get them working, but as long as they're active, you're human.

In hearing this Superman ceases struggling. Batman continues.

BATMAN

This all started as one of my contingency plans. One of the hundreds I came up with the week after the Invasion. I needed a way to contain you without killing you. So I converted this room into a specialised cell to hold you. A prison designed for one individual.

SUPERMAN

…Where are we?

BATMAN

Inside the Batcave. No one else will come to look for you here.

SUPERMAN

You can't just keep me locked away Bruce!

BATMAN

That's exactly what I intend to do. You're too dangerous to be allowed to interfere with the world anymore.

SUPERMAN

I told you I didn't kill Corben. I've been set up! You have to believe me!

BATMAN

I'm sorry Clark. You're a good person, but I can't take the chance that one day you won't be.

Batman switches off his microphone and trudges away from the glass.

SUPERMAN

Bruce! BRUCE!

INT. CHANNEL 52 NEWS STUDIO

NEWSCASTER

It has now been almost a full 24 hours since the climactic showdown between the Dark Knight and the Man of Steel in Gotham City. In that time, neither Batman nor Superman has emerged from the Monarch Theatre leaving the world to wonder if either of these public icons was victorious.

INT. LEXCORP OFFICES – NIGHT

We move outwards from the television to find Lex is still seated by the screens. He appears greatly infuriated. Every channel shows the same result. No sign of either Batman or Superman.

LEX

Where are they? We should have heard something by now!

Lois and Jimmy remain in the same place we last saw them. Both are fraught with concern for Superman's whereabouts. Lois chooses to speak up against Lex.

LOIS

You're not going to get away with this Lex. Everyone's going to know what you've done. Why would you show us all this if you didn't think we weren't going to expose you?

LEX

Yes I suppose I should deal with this now.

He reaches for his cell phone and dials away.

LEX

Account number 30956834F-04. Alexander Luthor.

He hangs up the phone.

LOIS

What did you just do?

LEX

I just purchased the Daily Planet.

Lois is distraught from what she has just heard. Lex continues rubbing at the wound.

LEX

As of 20 seconds ago you are no longer a reporter of any considerable standing. Of course you are more than welcome to release your findings here to the public, if you wish to loose what will remain of your credibility. The same goes for you Mr Olsen.

As he finishes Mercy approaches him and taps him on the shoulder.

MERCY

Lex, you're needed in the robotics lab.

LEX

Mercy, do keep our guests entertained until I return.

INT. BATCAVE

Bruce sits solemnly by the glass case containing the defiled Robin costume. He reflects deeply on all that he has accomplished in the past year. He has achieved what he set out to do that day in Metropolis. He has taken down Superman.

And yet he still doesn't feel at ease.

Alfred approaches him carrying his shredded helmet.

ALFRED

I hope you won't be requiring the use of your armor anytime soon sir. The circuitry is practically buggered.

Bruce doesn't answer. He stands up still nursing his broken ribs. Alfred places a hand on his shoulder.

ALFRED

Master Wayne. If I may have a word. It's about our guest. How long do you intend to keep him here sir?

BRUCE

As long as required.

ALFRED

Are you truly prepared to condemn that man to spend the rest of his life inside that room?

BRUCE

It's the only alternative Alfred. At least this way he'll be alive.

ALFRED

Alive yes, but at what cost. Who is to say that leaving him in isolation won't only create the monster you're afraid of.

BRUCE

This is justice for what he's done.

ALFRED

The Batman of old would never have resorted to this.

BRUCE

Batman is whatever he needs to be to complete the mission.

ALFRED

But acting out of contingency? Locking someone up for a crime they may never commit? Sir, this…this is wrong.

BRUCE

What else would you have me do? He has the power to wipe out the entire human race overnight. If you knew that someone like that could take away everything and everyone you loved and you had the chance to stop them, wouldn't you take it? Think back to all the people we've lost over the years. How many could we have saved if we acted sooner?

ALFRED

If you had been more trusting in you allies instead of pushing them away, perhaps they would still be here!

BRUCE

IF I ACTED SOONER JASON WOULD BE STILL BE HERE!

ALFRED

THAT SORT OF RECKLESS DECISION MAKING IS EXACTLY WHY MASTER GRAYSON LEFT YOU AND WHY MASTER JASON IS-

A hush falls over the two of them. Bruce is crushed. Alfred pauses, realising that he went too far.

ALFRED

I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean that.

BRUCE

Get out.

ALFRED

…Sir

BRUCE (ANGRILY)

GET OUT!

Alfred does as his master bids. Bruce is left alone in the Cave.

SUPERMAN

…Who's Jason?

Bruce looks up and sees that Superman was listening in on every word. He scowls angrily at the intrusion.

BRUCE

He was my son.

Superman is taken by surprise. He had not expected this answer. Bruce corrects himself.

BRUCE

…Adopted son. When I first found him he was just a boy. Full of rage.

Bruce looks up to see that Superman is listening intently. He continues the story.

BRUCE

I took him in. Trained him as one of my Robins. But in the end that's all Jason had. Rage.

SUPERMAN

What happened to him?

BRUCE

We were chasing down the worst criminal Gotham had ever faced before. I told Jason to wait for me, tried to convince him that this one was different from all the others, but he wasn't listening. He wanted to prove himself to me. To do something I never could. But he got reckless.

FLASHBACK INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

We find ourselves staring into the reflection of a camera lens. Robin is strapped to a wooden chair. The overhead lighting obscures his face.

A figure dressed in a black tuxedo with bleached white skin stalks around him. His movements are highly erotised and unpredictable. He rubs Robin's cheek playfully.

JOKER

The camera's rolling Bird Boy. Don't forget to put on your happy face.

Robin doesn't reply. Instead he spits a fat globule of blood on Joker's tuxedo. Joker removes a silk handkerchief and brushes it away. He reaches into the duffle bag slung over his shoulder and produces a steel crowbar. He traces his fingers up the length of the bar and breathes heavily.

Then whirls around and strikes Robin in the face with it. The chair hits the floor. Joker pauses to saver the moment.

JOKER

Oh how I've waited for this. This is something I want my beautiful Bat to remember for a long, long time.

Joker approaches the downed Robin, raises the crowbar…

…And brings it down against his skull.

Joker repeats this same action over a dozen times, alternating his strokes to amuse himself. He laughs manically as he continues mercilessly beating away at the boy. The camera captures everything.

INT. BATCAVE

Joker's laughter reverberates inside Bruce's head. He shuts his eyes attempting to drown it out.

BRUCE

By the time I realised what Jason was doing it was too late to stop him.

FLASHBACK EXT. GOTHAM - NIGHT

The Batmobile races through the snow covered streets of Gotham towards the warehouse.

FLASHBACK INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

A savagely beaten Robin lies on the floor. The Joker is gone, but he has left the boy alive just long enough for him to see what's in store for him.

Directly across from him is an alarm clock, wired to a bomb.

The timer reads 0:10.

FLASHBACK EXT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT

The Batmobile pulls up outside the warehouse. Batman immediately leaps from the vehicle and begins rushing towards the building. He is steps away…

…when the entire warehouse erupts in a enormous fireball. Batman wraps his fireproof cape around his body to shield himself from the blast.

INT. BATCAVE

Bruce's face softens. Telling this story is taking a toll on him.

BRUCE

He was my son and I wasn't there to save him when he needed me most.

FLASHBACK EXT. WAREHOUSE RUINS - NIGHT

Batman wades through the rubble of the destroyed warehouse searching for Robin.

As soon as he lays eyes on the body he knows he's already too late. He knows there's no need to check for a pulse, but he does so anyway in a desperate last hope. A look of anguish falls over Batman's face.

There is silence.

Batman cradles the boy in his arms and mouths the word "Jason."

INT. BATCAVE

SUPERMAN

Bruce, I'm so sorry. I had no idea.

Bruce doesn't respond.

SUPERMAN

What happened to the man that took him? Where is he now?

BRUCE

Locked away in a place where the only person he can drive mad is himself, minus a few teeth.

SUPERMAN

Even after everything he did you still let him live. Why?

BRUCE

Because if I allowed myself to cross that line, if I become what I've always fought against even for a moment, I can't come back.

Superman takes a moment to consider this. He begins to understand what Bruce was telling him the night they met.

SUPERMAN

What happened with Zod last year, it haunts me every night. It will probably haunt me for the rest of my life, but I swear on Jason's life I did not kill John Corben.

BRUCE

Tell me what happened.

SUPERMAN

Corben was implanted with the same radioactive mineral that you used on me. When he hesitated to kill me, someone detonated it remotely. The entire scenario was engineered to turn the public against me.

BRUCE

By who?

SUPERMAN

Lex Luthor.

Bruce's eyes widen at this accusation. He checks the heartbeat monitor by the control panel. The pulse indicates that he's telling the truth.

BRUCE

I've been doing business with Lex for years as Bruce Wayne. I've investigated him numerous times as Batman. He has no prior convictions. Nothing but his city's best interests at heart.

SUPERMAN

You haven't seen him like I have Bruce. Before Corben died he told me that Luthor was the one responsible for his upgrade.

Bruce's mind begins to draw connections.

BRUCE

This is clearly the work of someone with a high intelligence level. The attack on the Summit. Corben's death. Manipulating us into a fight. All of this would require months of planning and near limitless resources. Luthor fits the profile. All right Clark. I'll go get a confession out of him.

SUPERMAN

You don't have to do it alone Bruce. I can help you.

BRUCE

I can't take the risk of letting you out. I'm sorry.

SUPERMAN

Then I need you to promise me something. No matter what happens to me, you'll protect Lois. Please.

BRUCE

I will. You have my word.

Bruce pulls his cowl up over his face and steps towards the hangar where the Batwing has finished refuelling.

INT. LEXCORP SUB BASEMENT – NIGHT

Lex re-enters the chamber where Lois and Jimmy are being held captive. Lois is still devastated at the thought of being unemployed. The sleep deprived Jimmy has become restless.

JIMMY

Can we go now? I haven't peed for like a day.

LEX

You're both free to leave. I have no reason to detain you here any longer. I'm sure you have plenty of explaining to do to Perry White about how he lost his company. Mercy, show them out.

EXT. METROPOLIS SKYLINE – NIGHT

In the late hours of the morning, Batman pilots the Batwing towards Metropolis. The flight over from Gotham has taken roughly an hour in length.

As the plane levels out over the city Batman presses the switch marked "AUTOPILOT." A hatch beneath him opens up and he drops from the Batwing.

Batman allows himself to remain in free-fall until he passes through the clouds. His cape deploys like a wingsuit and he glides softly down to LexCorp Tower.

INT. LEXCORP SUB BASEMENT

Mercy goes to escort Jimmy and Lois to the elevator. Lex is about to dismiss his captives when he notices that Lois is concealing something between her fingers.

LEX

Wait!

Lex takes Lois by the arm and pries open her fingers to reveal a miniature black device.

LEX

Lois Lane! You nosy little twit! What is that?

Lois stands her ground and refuses to respond!

LEX

What is it!

LOIS

I'm a Pulitzer Prize Winning Journalist. I always bring two recorders.

Lex hits her then. Lois falls to the floor.

JIMMY

LOIS!

Lex grabs Lois by the hair.

LEX

How long have you been recording? How much did you get?

LOIS

Everything.

Lex hits her again.

JIMMY

You son of a bitch! Get your hands off her!

He goes to intervene, but is held back by Mercy. Lex towers over Lois and holds the miniature recorder between his fingers.

LEX

I'm impressed Ms Lane. You managed to maintain your helpless damsel facade for almost a full 24 hours. Another minute and you could have exposed me. You came so close.

INT. LEXCORP TOWER LOBBY – NIGHT

The receptionist is seated at the front desk flicking through a men's magazine when a shadow is cast over her.

BATMAN

Excuse me ma'am.

At the sound of the modulated voice, she jerks up to see the Dark Knight completely illuminated in the light. She stutters in an attempt to find her words.

SECRETARY

You…You're Batman!

BATMAN

Yes ma'am. I'd like you to evacuate the building.

The security guard in the lobby takes issue with this and approaches Batman.

SECURITY GUARD

Hey, you're not allowed to-

Batman narrows his eyes and gives him the infamous Bat glare. The guard backs down.

SECURITY GUARD

Whoa, okay never mind.

Batman breaks the glass on the alarm behind the desk and slams the red button marked "EMERGENCY".

INT. LEXCORP LABS

Klaxons sound throughout the Tower. The employees working late in the labs begin to file out towards the elevators.

INT. LEXCORP SUB BASEMENT

At the sound of the alarm, Lex ceases his interrogation of Lois. He places the recording device in his pocket. He reaches for his cell phone and dials the direct line for the lobby.

LEX

Trudy! I told you I wanted no interruptions!

There is no response from the other end. Lex attempts to access the security feed, but all the screen shows is static. Something appears to be jamming the signal.

LEX

Security! What's happening up there? Someone pick up the phone!

BATMAN

They can't hear you Luthor.

Lex whirls around to see Batman rearing above him.

LEX

How did you get down here?

BATMAN

Locked onto the signal from your phone.

LEX

You're breaking and entering on private property Batman.

BATMAN

That's not the only thing I'll be breaking tonight.

Batman drops down in front of Luthor. He grabs him by his tie and hurls him against the screens. The miniature recorder drops from his pocket.

BATMAN

You can drop the "innocent businessman" act Luthor. I know everything.

LEX

Dammit, I didn't want to have to reveal this now, but you've forced my hand. Mercy! Initiate defence protocol!

Upon speaking the phrase, Mercy's torso opens up. Her arms unfold into a series of Gatling guns and missile packs.

She's an android.

BATMAN

Shit.

Batman immediately grapples upwards and out of sight as Mercy opens fire. Lex calls out into the darkness after him.

LEX

Impressive isn't she. Twice as advanced as the tech I gave John Corben.

Mercy begins scanning the chamber where the Kryptonian ship is located. Lex remains by Lois and Jimmy in the centre of the room.

LEX

I knew I'd have to contend with you eventually Batman, just not quite so soon, but your presence here does confirm what I've been suspecting. The God is dead.

Mercy ascends the stairs to the second level. Batman watches her from behind a nearby pylon.

LEX

Truthfully I'm grateful for what you've done. You've ensured earth's survival.

Batman retrieves a batarang from his belt and tosses it in an arc over his head. Mercy targets it and destroys it with pinpoint accuracy. Her reaction time is faster than he anticipated.

Mercy traces the trajectory and concentrates her fire on his position. The pylon disintegrates, exposing Batman's hiding place.

Mercy moves in for the kill, but Batman is already gone. Lex resumes his taunts.

LEX

Tell me Batman. How did it feel? Killing the alien?

Mercy begins her search again. Batman watches her from his new vantage point.

LEX

By killing Superman you've surpassed a god. Do you know what that makes you by definition? A man made god.

Batman realises a change in tactics is necessary. He draws a smoke pellet from his belt and throws it around the corner.

Mercy automatically shoots the projectile before she has a chance to analyse what it is. The smoke pellet explodes in his face momentarily blinding her.

Batman lunges through the smoke and enters into close quarters combat with her. He goes for her weapons, trying to throw her off balance.

Mercy begins firing but Batman knocks her Gatling gun arm to one side and proceeds to tear her right arm from its socket. He follows this up with a right hook. His wrist blades shred her artificial flesh exposing the prosthetics underneath.

Even with half her weapons disabled Mercy still has her strength to rely on. She launches herself into a kick. Batman attempts to parry her strike, but the attack catches him in his fractured ribs, knocking him to the ground.

Mercy charges up her left arm cannon to maximum power and raises it against Batman's head. At this range there's no chance of her missing.

LEX

Finish him! Now!

But before Mercy has the opportunity to fire, her arm cannon begins to power down. She glances down to see a small bat shaped device planted on her chest.

It's a localised EMP charge.

Mercy drops to the floor as she experiences a system wide shutdown.

LEX

Mercy!

With Mercy now offline, Batman clambers back on his feet. He cracks his knuckles and advances towards the now defenceless CEO. Lex backs away towards the elevator.

LEX

So soon to take another life after your first? Though if it's any consolation killing the alien should hardly violate your code.

BATMAN

What makes you think he's dead?

Lex's smug smile vanishes in an instant.

LEX

…He's still alive?

Lex steps into the elevator as Batman advances towards him. He yells out at the Dark Knight as the doors close.

LEX

Do you realise what you've done? You've doomed the entire earth!

Batman goes to pursue him when he hears another voice.

JIMMY

Batman! Over here!

Recalling his promise to Superman, Batman prioritises the safety of civilians first. He uses his wrist blades to free the former Daily Planet employees from their plastic handcuffs.

LOIS

Where's Superman? What did you do to him?

BATMAN

He's safe.

LOIS

Oh thank god.

She picks up the fallen recorder and shows it to Batman.

LOIS

Luthor confessed to murdering Corben. I have it all here.

She shows him the miniature recorder.

BATMAN

Then I suggest you find a terminal and upload it as soon as you can. I'm going after Luthor.

LOIS

Thank you.

JIMMY

Big fan.

INT. LEXCORP OFFICES – NIGHT

Lex enters his office and approaches the giant sized portrait of himself. He removes it to reveal a biometric scanner. He places his hand against it and speaks the verification code.

LEX

Access Project Last Son. Authorisation: Alexander Luthor.

The wall slides, unveiling a secret room. Inside is a giant dark green coloured Warsuit built from pieces of General Zod's armor as well as Luthor's own design.

Lex clambers inside the Warsuit and slots his arms and legs into place.

INT. WARSUIT HELMET

A series of holographic displays appear in his heads up display.

LEX

If you want someone killed right, you have to do it yourself.

INT. LEXCORP OFFICES – NIGHT

The elevator doors open from within and Batman rushes into the office penthouse. Lex is nowhere to be seen. Batman accesses his detective vision and scans the room. He locates the biometric scanner and goes to investigate.

Suddenly the wall bursts open and Lex stomps out in his Warsuit. He looks down on the Dark Knight.

Batman leaps back and tosses another EMP device at Lex. It connects with his suit shutting it down. Batman pauses momentarily. It can't have been that easy.

Seconds later Lex's suit comes back online.

LEX

That won't work twice. Did you really think I wouldn't save the best advancements for myself?

Attempting to put some distance between them, Batman leaps out the shattered window and onto the helipad.

EXT. LEXCORP HELIPAD – NIGHT

Lex crashes through his office window after him. He reaches his giant mechanised hand and seizes Batman by his arm before dangling him over the edge of the helipad.

LEX

I'm disappointed Batman. After all this time I thought you had what it takes to finish the job yourself. You and I both wanted Superman gone.

BATMAN

You and I are nothing alike Luthor.

LEX

I know you have him contained somewhere. Call him out! Bring him to me!

BATMAN

Say please.

Lex activates his suit's boot jets and takes flight, dragging Batman behind him.

EXT. LEXCORP TOWER – NIGHT

Lois and Jimmy exit the Tower via the front entrance. They look up just in time to see Lex flying overhead.

EXT. GLENMORGAN SQUARE – NIGHT

Several blocks away from LexCorp tower, Lex lands in the entertainment centre of Metropolis. He tosses Batman aside like a ragdoll. The civilians surrounding them flee in terror.

CITIZEN

Oh god! It's happening again! We're under attack!

Batman climbs to his feet and takes a second to map out his new environment. He quickly notices that Lex has taken their fight into a populated area, most likely for the purpose of gaining media coverage.

He turns back to face Lex as he fires an energy blast from his gauntlet. Batman leaps out of the way and returns fire with a batarang. It detonates upon contact, but the Warsuit withstands the blast.

As the fight rages on, a camera crew in the area captures the footage and broadcasts it back to their respective studio.

INT. BATCAVE

Superman looks to the monitor inside his cell to see Batman facing off against Lex.

NEWSCASTER

We're just receiving live footage from Glenmorgan square. After hours of silence, Batman appears to have re-emerged in Metropolis just moments ago. He appears to be engaged in battle with an unknown armoured opponent.

SUPERMAN

Bruce! No!

He calls out to Alfred who is also watching the situation play out on the Batcomputer's screen.

SUPERMAN

Alfred! You have to convince Bruce to let me out! If he doesn't he'll die!

Alfred knows that if he does what Superman asks, he defies his master's wishes, but at the same time he knows that he's right.

He approaches the Batcomputer and activates the direct line to Batman's cowl.

EXT. GLENMORGAN SQUARE – NIGHT

Batman is throwing every gadget he has against Lex, but is unable to breach his armor.

ALFRED (RADIO)

Master Bruce!

BATMAN

Not now Alfred!

ALFRED (RADIO)

Sir, you need to listen to me! You're not prepared for this! Your only chance is if you let Superman out.

BATMAN

No! If he comes here, this'll only get worse!

He deactivates his com-link and refocuses on the fight.

LEX

CALL HIM OUT!

Batman hurls another batarang in Lex's direction. Lex simply backhands it away so that it explodes in mid air.

INT. WARSUIT HELMET

Lex is becoming frustrated by his inability to break Batman's resolve. He activates his suit's missile pack and locks onto the Dark Knight's position.

EXT. GLENMORGAN SQUARE - NIGHT

Batman's mind is racing to locate any possible weak spots in Lex's suit, when he sees the missiles launching. He immediately grapples upwards as the rockets strike the building behind him.

Batman ascends up to a ledge and turns to see another volley headed straight for him. He fires his grapnel again and rappels onto a nearby rooftop.

He has successfully evaded the missiles, but in the process they have impacted a populated building causing it to crumble. The civilians on the street are caught underneath it.

BATMAN

NO!

Batman retrieves a gadget from his belt and snaps it together with his grapnel. He fires a high tensile net in an attempt to hold the rubble in place. It manages to buy the civilians a few seconds.

In this moment Batman comes to the realisation that despite all his planning and resources, if he doesn't act now, innocents will die. But he knows he can't do this alone.

This is a job for Superman.

INT. BATCAVE

Alfred is still at the Batcomputer when the com-link reactivates.

BATMAN (RADIO)

Alfred, I was wrong! Let Superman out!

ALFRED

Excuse me sir but I'm not sure I heard that right. For a moment I thought you said-

EXT. GLENMORGAN SQUARE - NIGHT

The net begins to snap under the weight of the rubble.

BATMAN

JUST DO IT!

INT. BATCAVE

Alfred presses the button to unlock the cell. The emitters deactivate. Superman breaks free from his restraints and steps out of the room. He nods at Alfred.

SUPERMAN

Thank you Alfred.

ALFRED

Go save them sir.

Superman speeds out of the Batcave and tears across the country…

EXT. GLENMORGAN SQUARE – NIGHT

…Until he slams into Lex, sending him flying back.

Superman then rushes to the collapsing building and begins supporting it with his back. The civilians rush for safety. From a distance the news cameras capture his heroics.

INT. WARSUIT HELMET

Lex looks to the sky to see Superman hovering above him. The sight of his most hated enemy alive and unscathed sickens him.

LEX

Finally.

EXT. METROPOLIS FINANCIAL DISTRICT – NIGHT

Lex promptly initiates his armor's Kryptonite defences, giving off a green glow. Kryptonite spikes emerge from his suit's kneecaps, shoulders and elbows.

Once he has ensured that the civilians are out of danger, Superman lands next to Batman.

SUPERMAN

Is that Luthor in there?

BATMAN

Unfortunately.

SUPERMAN

What's the plan?

BATMAN

We need to keep this contained. Keep the fight away from the civilians.

SUPERMAN

Can't believe I'm asking combat advice from the man that was going to leave me locked up in a room for the rest of my life.

BATMAN

Shut up and start fighting Clark.

The two heroes stand side by side, united as allies. Lex activates the twin turrets on his back and fires two Kryptonite powered energy beams at the heroes.

SUPERMAN

Look out!

He steps in front of Batman and takes the full brunt of the blast. Batman throws an electrically charged batarang at the turrets interrupting the beams.

Superman staggers. The Kryptonite is now in his bloodstream. Seeing that he has succeeded in weakening the Man of Steel, Lex goes on the offensive and flies towards him.

Superman regains his footing and propels himself at Lex. He throws a volley of punches at Lex, but due to his close proximity to the Warsuit the impact is reduced. Lex reaches out and catches Superman's fist in his gauntlet.

LEX

Nice try, but I designed this Warsuit just for you alien. There's nothing you can-

Lex is cut off mid sentence by another explosive batarang. Before Lex can react, Batman swings over and grapples away with Superman. He hoists the Man of Steel up onto a nearby rooftop across from the Daily Planet building.

INT. DAILY PLANET – NIGHT

From his office, Perry White is watching footage from the fight play out on the news when notices his employees gathering around the windows. He whirls around to see that the story is now taking place on the rooftop directly across from him.

EXT. METROPOLIS - NIGHT

Superman coughs, still infected by the Kryptonite. The Dark Knight carries the Man of Steel over his shoulder, using his upper body strength to support him.

BATMAN

Stay with me Clark.

SUPERMAN

His armor's laced with Kryptonite. Can't get close without being depowered.

BATMAN

Then we do this as a unit. Concentrate on taking out his weapons.

There is a sound behind them and they both turn to see that Lex has located them.

Superman takes Batman by the hand and boosts him into the air. Batman breaks into a glide and lands on Lex's suit. He plants an explosive charge on the suit's shoulders before tucking his legs and propelling himself off him.

The charge detonates destroying one of the Kryptonite pieces. Superman follows this up with a blast of heat vision, melting through another Kryptonite shard.

Batman attacks again, tossing another explosive batarang at Lex's knee. It lands between the hydraulics in his suit's leg taking another Kryptonite shard with it. Lex drops to one knee.

Superman lifts a LexCorp billboard over his head and hurls it across the roof. The impact knocks Lex off the building and down towards the Financial District.

Lex reactivates his bootjets and refocuses his attention. His armor is sustaining considerable damage. He places his gauntlets together and charges up a Kryptonite energy blast. Once it reaches maximum power he hurls the giant energy ball in Superman's direction.

Superman is caught in the blast and screams in agony. Lex flies at him and knocks him into the futuristic Monorail station.

Superman is thrown up against a concrete wall. Lex advances towards him. He raises his gauntlet laser, but before he can fire Batman leaps onto his mechanised arm deflecting the beam into the floor. Lex swats the Dark Knight aside.

LEX

Wait your turn. I'll kill you in a moment.

Batman has bought Superman enough time to get back on his feet. He charges at his enemy. Lex fires both his gauntlets simultaneously on his position. Superman raises his hand to block the beam and pushes through.

Lex is astonished that he is resisting and increases the beam's radius. This manages to knock Superman down.

Batman pounces on Lex once again, but Lex catches him and shoves him up against the wall, holding him in place. Batman struggles but is unable to break free.

With his vacant hand, Lex retrieves a staff from the back of his warsuit. The tip unfolds into a Kryptonite battle-axe.

While Lex's attention is on Superman, Batman presses a button on his belt. Lex places his metal boot on Superman's neck pinning him down.

LEX

You come to this planet. Declare yourself the saviour of mankind.

INT. WARSUIT HELMET

Lex looks down at his defeated enemy through his Heads Up Display and grins.

LEX

Well I think its time you died for your sins don't you?

EXT. METROPOLIS FINANCIAL DISTRICT – NIGHT

Lex raises his Kryptonite axe and prepares to decapitate Superman…

…When the Batwing drops from the clouds. It levels out between the buildings and soars towards the monorail station.

INT. BATCAVE

Alfred is watching the fight via satellite, when a red alert appears on the screen.

ALFRED

Sir! You've just ordered a direct strike on your own position! You have to call it off!

EXT. METROPOLIS FINANCIAL DISTRICT - NIGHT

BATMAN (GRUNTING)

It's the only way.

The missile launches from the Batwing and speeds towards the monorail station. Lex turns just in time to see it collide with his suit.

Batman is thrown clear by the blast. Lex looks down as the remaining Kryptonite pieces on his armor begin to shatter.

LEX

NO!

Superman looks directly at Lex. His eyes burn bright red and he faces his nemesis.

SUPERMAN

I'm done with this Luthor!

He targets the Kryptonite axe with his heat vision and incinerates it.

SUPERMAN

I'm sick of the Kryptonite!

He rushes forward at supersonic speed and begins tearing the pieces of Luthor's armor away.

SUPERMAN

I'm sick of holding back!

Lex throws a Kryptonite powered punch at him. Superman catches it and crushes his gauntlet.

SUPERMAN

And I am sick of people like you!

Superman inhales deeply, before unleashing the power of his super breath. The force is the equivalent of a gale force wind and sends Lex spiralling into the sky.

EXT. METROPOLIS SKYLINE – NIGHT

Up above the clouds, Lex desperately attempts to activate his armor's bootjets, but the systems fail. Superman rockets past him at top speed.

SUPERMAN

When does it end Luthor? When do you stop believing your own lies?

Superman clumps his fists together and raises them above his head as Lex hurtles towards him.

SUPERMAN

I'll answer for you! It ends tonight!

Superman delivers the final blow sending Luthor plummeting back down towards the earth.

EXT. METROPOLIS MEMORIAL PARK – NIGHT

Lex crash-lands by the memorial in the centre of the park. Saved only by his Warsuit, he grunts as his armor experiences a system wide shutdown. The civilians nearby gather around to observe what is taking place.

Superman flies down to Lex's downed warsuit and promptly tears the helmet off so that they can speak face to face. His enhanced hearing picks up on murmurs from the crowd.

VOICES (O.S)

Is that Lex Luthor?…He's the one that attacked us?…Is he dead?…No I can see him moving…Superman's gonna kill him!

Superman grabs Lex by his battered chest piece and hoists him into the air.

LEX (STRAINED)

Go on then alien. Show them what you are.

Lois and Jimmy round the corner just in time to see Superman take Lex by the throat.

LOIS (WHISPERS)

Don't do it Clark.

At the same time, Batman has arrived on the scene just as his worst nightmare becomes reality. There's nothing he can do to stop him. Lex's life is in Superman's hands now.

BATMAN

Superman! Don't!

Superman looks into the eyes of the man that has spent the past year attempting to destroy him on both a physical and intellectual level. Holding him here in his hands, he realises just how fragile his body is. An ounce more pressure is all it would take to crush his windpipe.

The temptation is almost impossible to resist…

…But then Superman recalls the words that Bruce passed onto him hours ago. If he crosses that line again he knows he'll never come back. He releases Lex from his grasp.

SUPERMAN

On your feet Luthor. I'm taking you in.

LEX

Under whose authority alien? Yours?

Batman sidles up to Superman.

BATMAN

No. Theirs.

Lex turns his attention to the numerous electronic billboards surrounding the park. Playing out on all the screens is Lex's confession to Lois.

LOIS (RECORDING)

That's why you recruited John Corben isn't it? You took a traumatised paraplegic and turned him into a human weapon. Then you killed him once you were done with him.

LEX (RECORDING)

You're keeping up Ms Lane. Even the tiniest sliver of Kryptonite has enough potential to cause a sizeable explosion. When I remotely detonated Corben's heart, I calculated it would be enough to take Superman out in the blast radius.

BATMAN

Everything you said was broadcast across the world 10 minutes ago. You can thank Lois Lane for that.

Superman hears more murmurs from the crowd.

VOICES (O.S)

Did you hear that?…Lex Luthor did this…You heard him officer…arrest him…He's Lex Luthor…Can we even do that?

Lex stands up and faces the heroes.

LEX

You accuse me? LEX LUTHOR! I AM THIS PLANET'S SAVIOUR! NOT YOU!

He turns to the civilians and begins screaming like a mad preacher.

LEX

YOU ALL SAW! SUPERMAN MADE ME DO IT! HE'S DANGEROUS! HE HAS TO BE STOPPED!

A pair of handcuffs snap onto Lex's wrists. Lex turns to see a Metropolis police officer standing behind him.

POLICE OFFICER

Mr Luthor. You are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.

LEX

WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SUPERMAN IS THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE ARRESTING! NOT ME! HE'S THE MOST DANGEROUS FUGITIVE IN AMERICA!

POLICE OFFICER

The way I see it Mr Luthor, the only danger here is you.

Lex is dragged into the back of a police car by the officer ranting all the way. He closes the door in his face silencing his protests. The car drives away leaving the two heroes alone with the crowd.

The civilians look up at their saviours. Superman hears more murmurs from the crowd.

VOICES (O.S)

They saved us…Do we thank them?…Oh my god, that's Batman…Do you think he does autographs?

Superman turns back to face Batman.

SUPERMAN

Something tells me the government is going to have bigger concerns than prosecuting me after this.

BATMAN

I should get back to Gotham. The sun will be up soon.

He presses a button on his belt summoning the Batwing to his location.

SUPERMAN

Afraid you'll get a tan where your mask is?

BATMAN

Very funny.

SUPERMAN

You know we actually made a good team. Maybe we should make this a regular thing.

BATMAN

I'll consider it.

Lois and Jimmy have managed to make their way to the front of the crowd. Jimmy whips out his phone and takes a photo of the two heroes.

JIMMY

This is gonna be front page material.

At the sound of Jimmy's voice, Superman turns and spots his Daily Planet co-workers. He locks eyes with Lois. She returns his gaze and smiles. After all they've been through neither of them had expected to see each other again. He glances back to Batman.

BATMAN

Go. Be with her. You know where to find me.

Superman nods and flies over to where Lois and Jimmy are standing.

The Batwing begins hovering over the Memorial Park. Batman fires his grappling hook at the plane and climbs into the cockpit. He activates the boosters and soars away into the morning light. The sun begins to rise over the city of Metropolis.

The dawn is here.

INT. STRYKER'S ISLAND PRISON

Clark Kent is seen passing through an X-ray scanner. The guard gestures for him to spread his arms so that he can perform a cavity search. Clark does as he is bid. Once it is determined he is carrying no concealed items they are able to progress into the visitation area of the prison.

The guard escorts Clark over to a divider wall where he takes a seat. A figure in an orange jumpsuit sits down opposite him. Clark picks up the phone.

CLARK

Hello Lex.

LEX

Mr Kent. I didn't expect to be seeing you here.

CLARK

I see you've made some changes to your office since our last interview.

LEX

This is an interview? With my acquisition of the Daily Planet I would have thought you'd be out job hunting.

CLARK

Oh, they haven't told you yet?

INT. DAILY PLANET – DAY

Perry White is seen exiting his office and being handed a giant cheque.

CLARK (V.O)

A "generous benefactor" bought the Daily Planet back from you yesterday.

Perry smiles and turns to face the man who handed the cheque. It's none other than…

…Bruce Wayne.

The two shake hands and pose for a photo.

INT. STRYKER'S ISLAND PRISON

Lex places his head in his hands.

LEX

I shudder to imagine who'll be running LexCorp in my absence.

CLARK

That's assuming there's even going to be a LexCorp left to run after the number of lawsuits launched since your arrest.

LEX

Still I don't expect to be in here for much longer. I have the best lawyers on the planet at my disposal.

CLARK

Maybe, but your reputation is crippled.

INT. METROPOLIS MEMORIAL PARK – DAY

We find ourselves right back where we started a week or so ago, looking out over the city. Clean up from Lex's attack is already underway.

Much of the Anti Superman propaganda is being torn down. The poster that had once read "LUTHOR IS OUR SAVIOUR" has been crossed out so that it states "SUPERMAN IS OUR SAVIOUR."

T-shirts with an amalgamation of Batman and Superman's logos are being sold in the centre of the park.

CLARK (V.O)

Every word you've ever spoken is being used against you. People know the truth about Superman that you've been keeping them from hearing.

In the centre of the park a reporter is interviewing Regan, the girl that Superman saved from committing suicide.

REGAN

Superman didn't just save my life. He gave me a reason to keep going. Every time I close my eyes I hear him telling me that I'm stronger than I think I am.

INT. STRYKER'S ISLAND PRISON

CLARK

It's ironic. After all your attempts to destroy Superman, you're the one that ended up solidifying him as a hero.

Lex is undeterred by Clark's words.

LEX

So easily the people accept their new saviours. They're all incapable of understanding what I was trying to do for the world. And so here I am. The last sane human standing against the alien invader.

CLARK

There's one thing I have to ask.

LEX

Well this is your interview after all.

CLARK

Before the Invasion, people spoke of you as a decent man Lex. You managed to do some real good for Metropolis. Why throw all that away?

FLASHBACK EXT. ARTIC – DAY

Earlier that day, Superman is seen flying the Kryptonian Scout Ship back to the Arctic where it belongs. He sets it down in the exact place he discovered it over a year ago and steps back to admire his personal Fortress of Solitude.

CLARK (V.O)

Lois told me you were in contact with that Kryptonian AI for almost a year. What could it have possibly shown you? What in the universe could have made you so arrogant that you'd let your obsession with your Superman cloud your conviction to help humanity?

INT. STRYKER'S ISLAND PRISON

Lex delivers his answer as if it is something he has rehearsed in his mind many times over.

LEX

It showed me that there's a larger universe out there. That earth is about to enter a larger cosmic game. There are forces that dwarf even Superman on a scale of destructive power.

FLASHBACK INT. KRYPTONIAN SCOUT SHIP

Superman walks through his ship once again familiarising himself with it's functions. He enters the Genesis chamber and activates the central control panel.

The Kryptonian AI activates. The hologram appears different from the last time it was seen. A series of thick tubes protrude from his bald cranium.

KRYPTONIAN AI

Scanning in process. Subject identified. Kryptonian. Kal El. Son of Jor El.

SUPERMAN

I don't know what you are, but I know you're not an Artificial Intelligence. This ship is transmitting a signal into deep space. I know you're receiving every word I'm saying. So I'll ask you once. Who are you?

KRYPTONIAN AI

I am beyond anything your 8th level intelligence could possibly comprehend. I am the Collector of Worlds. I am Brainiac.

SUPERMAN

How do you know about Krypton?

BRAINIAC

Because Kal El, I am the one responsible for the civil war that occurred before it's destruction.

Superman is horrified.

SUPERMAN

My father told me Zod was the one responsible.

BRAINIAC

Your General Zod attempted to oppose me, but even his coup was nothing against my forces.

SUPERMAN

All this time he was just trying to get away from you.

BRAINIAC

A futile effort. Soon all will belong to Brainiac. Your Lex Luthor believed that I was granting him access to ancient Kryptonian history from my database, but in reality it was I that was studying him. He provided me with intimate detail about your world. All available knowledge has been recorded and digitised. Your planet must be eradicated to prevent the development of future knowledge.

SUPERMAN

Earth is my home Brainiac.

With that, Superman smashes the console terminating the transmission.

INT. STRYKER'S ISLAND PRISON

Clark feels a tap on his shoulder.

PRISON GUARD

Times up.

Clark stands up and goes to hang up the phone, when Lex speaks again.

LEX

Kent.

Clark turns back to face him and puts the phone to his ear.

LEX

Despite our obvious disagreement, know that I do respect you. You're humble, modest, human. In short you're everything he's not.

Having allowed him to say his piece, Lex hangs up the phone. The guards on the opposite side of the glass, go to escort him back to his cell. Clark is left speechless.

INT. BATCAVE

Alfred is stationed by the turntable rewiring the Batmobile's systems.

There comes a loud knock on the steel doors at the end of the runway. Alfred goes to the control panel and presses the override on the doors. They slide open to reveal Superman standing there.

SUPERMAN

Pleasure to see you again Alfred.

ALFRED

And a pleasure to have you with us under much more pleasant circumstances Master Kent. I do hope you'll find this visit more accommodating than your last one. Master Bruce has been expecting you. You'll find him waiting by the Batcomputer.

SUPERMAN

Hah, "the Batcomputer?" Does he name everything after himself?

ALFRED

I asked him that myself. He responded with "I invented it Alfred. I can name it whatever I want."

SUPERMAN

I can tell I'm going to like this guy.

Superman flies over to the platform where Batman is typing away on the Batcomputer. He swivels around to face him. Superman notices that he is now entirely clean-shaven.

BATMAN

You're late. Don't forget. I can have you fired now.

SUPERMAN

I owe you big time for that and for saving Lois. I wanted to give you something to thank you.

He produces a lead lined box and hands it to Batman.

BATMAN

Kryptonite?

SUPERMAN

Something to remind us what happens if I ever did go out of control. This is the last remaining shard left on earth now. I want you to keep it. I know it'll be safe in the hands of a man I can trust.

Batman takes the box and extends his hand. Superman takes it and the two heroes exchange a firm handshake. It's the beginning of a long lasting friendship.

BATMAN

I'm the one that should be thanking you Clark. You reminded me of a part of myself that I'd left behind after Jason died. More importantly you showed me that people can be inspired through hope, not fear.

SUPERMAN

Is that praise Bruce?

BATMAN

Don't get use to it.

Batman walks the lead lined box over to the now decommissioned prison designed for Superman. He places it in the centre of the room and closes the vault door.

BATMAN

So how did your visit with Luthor go?

SUPERMAN

He has no idea that he handed another alien everything he needs. If only he knew.

BATMAN

This "Brainiac" you told me about. He's coming for earth?

SUPERMAN

With an invasion force large enough to make us wish we were dealing with Zod. We have to be prepared for when he arrives.

BATMAN

I may have something that can help with that.

He turns back to the Bat computer and pulls up a file.

BATMAN

I started looking deeper into the files I stole from Luthor. Took me a while to break the encryption, but what I found was worth the wait.

He presses a key. The various monitors around the Bat computer show footage of various individuals.

The first screen shows underwater footage of a shirtless man covered in tribal tattoos and wielding a trident swims into frame. He then proceeds to stab the camera, cutting the feed abruptly. The file is marked as "ARTHUR CURRY."

The second screen shows security footage of a bank robber wielding a boomerang. As he carries his loot away, a red streak appears behind him. The streak rushes at the bank robber sending him flying back. The file is marked as "BARRY ALLEN."

The third screen shows a black and white photograph of a group of soldiers in World War II duster coats. In the centre is a woman wearing a shiny plated armor and tiara. She is wielding a sword and shield. The file is marked as "DIANA PRINCE."

BATMAN

There are others like you out there Clark. People with special abilities. Luthor called them "Metahumans." Ever since you announced yourself to the world, more of them have been stepping into the light.

Superman examines the screens closely before turning back to face the Dark Knight.

SUPERMAN

What if they're not ready to fight?

BATMAN

They will. They have to.

SUPERMAN

Who's first?

Batman smiles.

END

POST CREDITS SCENE

EXT. METROPOLIS CAFÉ – DAY

A tall Amazonian woman sits alone at a booth awaiting her order.

Two shadows fall over her. Diana glances up to see two muscular men standing over her each with a takeaway coffee cup in hand.

BRUCE

Diana Prince. Bruce Wayne. This is Clark Kent. We were wondering if we could have a word.

Diana is caught off-guard by the sudden introduction.

DIANA

How do you know my name?

Clark is quick to reassure her.

CLARK

You'll have to excuse my friend here. We can explain everything if you'll let us.

DIANA

Sit.

Bruce and Clark take a seat opposite her. Bruce places a few dollar bills on the table.

BRUCE

Don't worry about your tab. It's on me.

DIANA

Start talking. What is it you want with me?

Clark removes the black and white photograph from his coat pocket.

CLARK

We're looking for the woman in this photo. We were wondering if it was you.

Diana takes it and examines it closely.

DIANA

This picture has to be almost a century old. This has to be a mistake.

BRUCE

Oh I don't know about that. I've known a few women like you before.

DIANA

I don't think you've ever known a woman like me Mr Wayne.

Diana leans inwards.

DIANA

Why don't you both tell me why you're really here?

BRUCE

First why don't you tell us…

Clark interrupts Bruce before he can finish.

CLARK

Because I'm Superman and he's Batman and we're looking for people with special abilities like you.

Diana grins. Bruce angrily glares at Clark.

BRUCE

Clark! What did we discuss?

CLARK

I…I don't know why I said that.

Bruce checks underneath the table to see a glowing lasso wrapped around Clark's ankle.

DIANA

The lasso compelled him to speak the truth. No one bound by it can tell a lie.

She unravels the lasso and places it back in her handbag.

BRUCE

So it is you. Where have you been all this time?

DIANA

Retirement. 100 years ago I walked away from mankind. Men made a world where standing together is impossible.

CLARK

Something tells me that world is going to need all the help it can get soon.

BRUCE

We believe that an enemy is coming from far away.

CLARK

Bruce and I are gathering an alliance to defend us. We could use someone like you on our side. What do you say?

Diana pauses to consider the offer. She opens her mouth to answer.

CUT TO BLACK:


End file.
